How You Remind Me
by TNdani
Summary: Callie-Arizona  Being reminded how much you love someone is never a bad thing.
1. Chapter 1

**All characters belong to Shonda and ABC. **

**Rating K+**

**Chapter 1 **

"God, Cristina, let's go!" I screamed throughout the house.

Cristina finally came out of the room. "What the hell are you screaming at?"

"We were suppose to leave twenty minutes ago."

"We will make it. Chill out. I got this."

"You have this? We were suppose to be there by nine. Yang, you don't have anything."

"Where's your girlfriend again? Oh yeah right, guess you are the one with nothing. Come on drama queen." Cristina said as she quickly walked by Callie.

"Finally." I said walking behind my friend. We were suppose to met everyone at Joe's in five minutes. We were an easy twenty minutes away. Which meant Cristina got to drive like Derrick the entire way to Joe's. I have to say she kind of scared me when she did this. A lot.

"Cristina, we can just be late." I announced as I held the top of the roof of her car as she took the next curve.

"I said I would get you there." Cristina turned to me and continued, "And I wi…."

That was it. I remembered hearing the sounds of breaking glass and being shock all over the vehicle. It was obvious to me somehow that the car was rolling. Suddenly the car came to a stop. I remember blinking my eyes twice and seeing the roof of the vehicle. I could smell the burn of rubber and the gasoline. I could hear people talking and traffic stopping. I was a surgeon and I knew that I smelled blood. I blinked once more and just as I heard Cristina yell to me, Everything went black.

**Cristina's POV**

"Callie!" I had finally made my way out of my seat. I checked for a pulse. It was faint, but to my delight she was alive. A man was on his knees leaning in the car.

"Ma'am, are you ok."

I looked at the man in complete shock. "I need something." My mind wouldn't even make sentences. "I need…"

"Is she alive?"

"Yes. Barely."

"Ok. I am going to get something to cut her down."

"Ok." I looked at Callie and being to plead with her. Willing her to live. She was still in her seat upside down. "Callie, stay with me."

The man returned. "Here, here is a knife. I don't know maybe we should wait for the ambulance."

"I…"

"Just wait."

"I am a doctor."

"You are?"

That was it. I had played this game to long. Bartenders and beautician I was not, but a doctor, a doctor I was to the core of my being. I took the knife and cut Callie lose gently bringing her to an upright position. Due to gash that she now wore on her forehead it was obvious that Callie had taken a hit to the head. Now I had to deal with the bleeding. A large piece of glass from the window and punctured her side. The blood that was coming from the wound was dark and flowing quickly. I knew that she had nicked an artery.

I scrambled around the car looking for the contents of my purse. I finally found the object that I was looking for. I grabbed my phone and hit the contact. I listened to the rings until I heard a familiar voice.

"Where are you, Yang?"

"Mark, it's Callie. We have been in an accident. She is really bad Mark. You and Owen need to meet us at Seattle Grace."

"Ok….ok…..we will be there."

I hung up the phone and returned to Callie. I could hear the ambulance in the background. I held the wound to try and control the bleeding. I opened her eyes and looked into her pupils. They were very dilated. "Come on Callie. They are almost here. We will get you to the hospital and Derrick will make this better. You'll see."

I heard the ambulance stop and the sounds of EMTs coming my way. They were surprised to see us in the car. "Doctor Yang?"

"Hey Brian. You gotta help Callie."

He took my shoulder. "Ok, I will, but I need to get you out too. Another EMT was now at the window. He helped me out of the vehicle as Brian stayed with Callie. "You have to help her."

"We will. Just come with me."

I sat in the ambulance for only a few minutes when they brought Callie into the ambulance. Within seconds we were on our way to the hospital. I talked to Callie the whole way to there. She never woke and with every second I became more worried. I knew that even with the bleeding, Callie's brain was my biggest concern.

We arrived and Mark, Owen, Lexi, April, Jackson and Karev were all waiting when the doors swung open. The EMTs briefed Owen about Callie condition. In the hustle of everything I pulled on Mark's shoulder. "Please tell me you tried."

"I did and there was no answer. I sent her an email to call home. If I don't hear from her soon I'll try again." Mark smiled and walked toward Callie. What would I tell Robbins if anything….I couldn't even think of that now. Callie had to be ok.

**Arizona's POV**

It had been a long morning already. I found some small comfort I checking my email. It was usually a quick email from Mom and Dad. Some days it would be a couple of friends from home. Teddy had also sent a couple of emails. No matter what, every day the one I looked for was never there. Today was different, today there was one from Mark. I clicked on his name to see only two words. 'Call home.' I looked at my watch that read 9:45am. It was just before midnight in Seattle. I wondered if I should call, but his message seemed urgent. I couldn't even think of the possibilities of that call. I couldn't.

I took the phone off my desk and called Marks number. It rang several times before there was an answer. "Hello."

The reception was awful. There was so much static that I couldn't even hear what Mark had to say. "Hello" I replied.

"Ar….zona." Marks voice was broke up but I heard all I needed to hear. "Callie…..hurt…..accident…..bad….come home."

After Mark said that the line was dead. It wasn't the reception that ended the call it was me. How could I gather my things and talk to him at the same time.


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all let me start with I am so sorry for the delay. I got an ugly virus on the laptop and had to wipe with whole thing. Luckily, the story was stored somewhere else too, so now that it is fixed (thank you lord), I will post what I have. I think there is 3 chapters. I have to download and then fix the way it downloads, but I will try and hurry. Thanks for waiting. Over the next couple days there will be at least 3 updates so check back.**

Note: All Characters belong to Shonda and ABC.

Rating: PG

**Chapter 2**

It had been fourteen long hours since the accident. Cristina and Mark hadn't left Callie for more than a few minutes. Mark was watching Cristina hold her hand when he noticed someone familiar coming toward him.

"Mr. Torres." Mark extended his hand. Mark saw two other women with him and he knew exactly who they were. "You must be Mrs. Torres." He shook her hand. "And you are Aria?" Mark smiled as the younger version of Callie smiled and nodded in return. "I am Mark Sloan, Callie's best friend."

"Where is my daughter?"

"See is in this room here. When they brought her in they repaired the artery that was nicked and was able to stop the bleeding pretty quickly. They have also done a couple of CT scans in the past twelve hours and it seems that Callie took a hard hit to the head. It is almost better that she is unconscious. I told the staff that you requested the VIP suite as you asked."

"Thank you." Carlos patted Mark on the shoulder. "My wife and Aria can go in and see Calliope. I will wait here."

"Well you can all…." Mark noticed the look on Carlos' face. "I mean it is usually easier with fewer people in there. Cristina Yang, the friend she was with at the time, is in there with her now. Just ask her to come out." She nodded and walked with her daughter into the room.

Carlos waited until they were in the room. "Where is she?"

"Who?"

"Arizona. Where's Arizona?"

"Africa I assume. She called last night and we had really bad reception. I am not even sure she heard what I was saying. I emailed her again after the call and explained what happened."

"You've heard nothing else?"

"No. I assume we will hear from her as soon as she know. She loves Callie, Mr. Torres. We will hear from her."

"She just left her?"

"Mr. Torres, in all fairness to Robbins, Callie didn't want to go. I think that Robbins was the last to realized just how badly she didn't to go."

"You think she will come?"

"I think that Arizona will contact us when she learns, yes."

"I would like to know if you from her, please."

"Sure."

Mark waited until Carlos walk into the room and Cristina walk out. "How is she?"

"The same. The same as she was twelve hours ago, or six hours ago, she's the same. You hear from Robbins?"

"No, nothing. I mean I would have figured she would have called when she saw the email."

"Maybe she really wanted a break." Cristina said sadly.

"That just isn't like Robbins. She was even gonna like me, and that is sometimes not so easy to do."

"I just can't believe that she is really over her. I mean just like that. Never would have thought that of those two. Now one is laying in critical condition and the other is off being happy in Africa. What the hell happened to them?"

"I don't know. If they can't make it that doesn't give people like me much hope."

**12:00 PM**

Mark and Cristina took a seat just outside the room. Turns out they sat there for hours waiting on anything. Any change or any word from Arizona. It didn't come. So they waited, and waited.

Callie's family came from the room and Mark and Cristina went to see if there was a change. They had seen Owen and Teddy go in just before the family came out. Mark wanted to go in, but let them do her job. They waited for a while longer then they finally came from the room and they were swarmed by people.

"Ok. Let me just try and answer it all. The swelling in Callie's brain is slowing decreasing. Right now we are going to wait a little longer and see if it continues to decrease. That's what we hope happens will happen. If it doesn't, doctor Sheppard is on stand by. He will go in and relieve some of the pressure. We will not know that for a few more hours. We will send her up for another scan at this afternoon and see where we stands. Until then, we just hope she will wake up on her own."

"Thank you." Callie's mother said.

"Your Welcome." Teddy motioned for Mark. He followed her as she went to the nurses' station to do her charting. "Any news?"

"You haven't heard from her either?"

"No. I was hoping you had."

"Damn it." Mark said in frustration. He really thought Teddy may have heard from her.

"Maybe she isn't able to receive any signal."

"She always gets the emails though. She always responds to you, right?"

"Yeah, I must say that it is weird. Anyway, I have to go into surgery. Remember they are coming to get Callie in a few hours. You and Cristina should get some rest until then."

"Got it. Good luck in surgery."

"Thanks. Let me know if you hear anything."

"You and everyone else." Mark mumbled under his breath.

**3:30 pm**

**Mark's POV**

Due to a automobile accident the staff was very busy. They had just came and got Callie.

We were all gathered outside her room waiting until they returned with her. I decided that I would step out of the hospital for a minute while she was gone.

It was a nice day in Seattle. It was cool, but a beautiful day. Sitting outside, the world seemed like a calm place, but just inside those doors was grief and suffering. I liked it much better out here.

I had completely lost track of time when my pager went off at 4:10, it was Cristina. I ran into the hospital leaving peace and quiet behind. When I came around the corner I could see Carlos holding Callie's mother. "What the hell happened?"

Teddy pulled me aside. "There is a bleed. Sheppard is going in to try and repair it."

"I want in."

"No, absolutely not."

"You can't tell me that."

"Look Mark, someone needs to stay with them. They knew you. They trust you. Stay here and maybe you will hear from Arizona. If you want to help Callie right now, you need to be with her family."

"Promise me you will take care of her."

"You know Sheppard is the best there is. She is in wonderful hands."

I stood helpless and watched Teddy walk off and grabbed my phone from my pocket. I pulled up her number and hit send. I grumbled as the call went to straight to voicemail.

"Robbins, were the hell are you. Callie is really bad, Arizona." I was at such a lose I didn't hear the sniffs coming from me. Through a cracking voice I said, "Please call me back." I hung up the phone that now read 4:20pm. It had been just over twenty hours since the wreck and I had called Arizona almost immediately. Why wasn't she answering?

Cristina and I had been sitting outside her room over two hours. Callie had made it through surgery and was now in recovery. I was pacing the floor when I noticed someone literally running down the hall. I looked up and let out a deep breathe. Before I could speak, she spoke. "Mark? Where is she?"

I grabbed her as she started to go by me. "Stop. Just stop."

"Where is she?" Arizona said as she watched the Torres family come out from Callie's room. "Never mind."

I grabbed her again. "Arizona, listen to me!"

"Let me go Mark!" She said as she began to cry so hard that she could no longer fight me.

I pulled her to me until her face was buried in my chest. "Please, I just want to see her. Please."

I pulled back from her and wiped the tears that were running down her face. I had only seen her cry this way once. None of us would forgot Arizona Robbins at her worst. The night of her birthday party, the night Wallace died. That was the hardest I had ever seen her cry until now. "You need to listen to me." Arizona looked down at the tissue she was now clinching in her hand. She nodded. "Callie suffered some superficial cuts and bruising. When the car flipped, she hit her head pretty hard apparently she hit it once more as the car came to a stop. During the first half an hour or so, she woke a couple of times, but….."

Arizona looked up. "But what?"

"She hasn't been conscious since. There was a bleed." Arizona began to cry again, but tried her best to look me in the eye. She was trying to hear everything, expecting the worst. "Sheppard went in a couple hours ago and released some of the pressure. She is in recovery now."

From behind me came a whisper of her name, "Arizona."

She and I turned to Callie's family. I could feel Arizona stiffen her posture so as not to upset the family. "Yes." She finally got out. She couldn't imagine what they wanted to say to her. They must hate her at this point.

"I just wanted you to know that I am glad you are here. I was afraid that you wouldn't came."

"I am sorry. I don't think we have officially met." Arizona extended her hand to Mrs. Torres. "I am Arizona."

"I am Julia. It is so nice to meet you."

Arizona then turned to Aria. "It is nice to finally meet you too." Arizona and Aria had talked several times on the phone.

"Carlos, I love your daughter. There is no other place I would be. I did what I did because I thought Callie would be happier. I didn't want to hold her back in her career." Arizona took a deep breath and tried to focus again. "I…I love her more than anything. More than me or medicine. I wouldn't be anywhere else."

Arizona stopped as Sheppard walked up. "Robbins?" He offered a quick hug. "Good to see you." He turned to Callie's family and took a deep breath. "Ok, here is where we stand."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Here's where we stand." Derek now had everyone's attention. "The frontal lobe of Doctor Torres' brain has suffered significant injury. We were able to stop the bleed, but she is by no means out of the woods yet. The frontal lobe controls a lot of who you are. For example, it controls concentration, thought, expression of thoughts, judgment, memory loss, understanding and creation of individual personality."

"So what are you saying?" Aria asked. "Are you saying….."

"I am saying we will need to wait and see just how much damage there is. There is no way of knowing until Callie wakes up. I am sorry, but now we wait again." Derek said his goodbyes and said that he would be back to check on Callie later.

As Derek left, Jackson came over to talk to Arizona. "Dr. Robbins?"

Arizona wiped the tear from her face and answered. "Yes?"

"I was here. I was in the ER when they brought Dr. Torres in. When they first brought her in, she woke up for just a minute. She was mumbling things, obviously in shock. I couldn't understand most of it, but there is something that was very clear."

"What's that?"

"Twice, she clearly said your name." Arizona sighed. "She was asking for you. I just thought….I don't know, that you may want to know."

Arizona smiled. "Thank you, Jackson." He returned the smile and walked away.

Mark put his arm around Arizona. "Robbins, why don't you and I go get some fresh air."

Mark and Arizona went to the cafeteria to grab Arizona some food and then they talked around the grounds of the hospital talking about life in general, neither one wanting to talk about the real problem at hand. Lexie and Mark had somehow worked out all their problems and were talking about marriage. Arizona told Mark about Africa and all the really good work that was being done there.

Mark stopped walking and turned to Arizona. "So are we going to talk about what happened?"

"I love her, Mark"

"I know you do, I just am not sure she does anymore."

"Do you know what I remember?"

"What?"

"Every time I thought of Callie I didn't see that heartbroken person in the airport or even the rock star that she worked so hard to become. I saw her like I found her." Arizona's tears began to start again. She sat down on the bench in front of the hospital and Mark followed her. "The day I met Callie, in that bar bathroom, she was broken. When I came in she was wiping tears and the evidence of running mascara from her face. That's the way I see her. We were so much more than her and Hahn. They were together months and we were together years. We loved each other more than anything. We survived a gunman together, so I knew it was worse. That's what I see when I see Callie. I left her like that."

"I think that Callie, along with a lot of other people, just don't understand you just leaving her there."

"She didn't want to go, Mark. How fair was that? She has a life and friends here. Here she's a rock star. She deserves that."

"She was really upset. I think anger took hold for the most part. I think she thought you would have called or emailed or something."

"I tried, once. I realized when the voicemail picked up, I really didn't know what to say."

"I honestly don't know what would have worked either."

"You think she is out of surgery?"

Mark looked at his watch. "Well it's fifteen til six, I would think so." They both stood and walked back to Callie's room.

**Arizona's POV**

When we got there Callie was indeed back in her room. Before entering the room I paused. The last thing I didn't wanted to do was go in there and make a scene and further worry Callie's family.

Mark rubbed my shoulder. "It looks bad I am not going to lie, but we need to be strong for them. They will panic if they see us panic."

I nodded in agreement. "Ok, I'm ready." Those words seemed so true when I stood outside that room, hearing them come from my mouth. I am a Doctor for God's sake. I see this everyday. I could have never imagined the stabbing pain I felt when my eyes first saw her. I lost my breathe for a moment and I don't know that anyone picked up on my tension other than Mark, who was next to me.

I stood in front of the bed and looked at her. That wasn't an everyday patient. This wasn't an everyday thing. This was Callie. My Callie. Teddy had told me about Cristina cutting Callie's hair, but I couldn't tell. I stood there looking at her with her head in bandages and a tube coming from her mouth. The volume on the heart monitor had to be set on high because they weren't normally that loud; were they?

Julia looked at me. "Arizona, we'll give a minute."

I smiled and told them "Thank you" as they walked by.

Once they were out of the room, Mark decided that he would leave too. "Let me know if you need me."

I nodded and walked around the bed. I gently brushed Callie's hand with my own. I took her hand in mine and stood beside her, still not knowing what to say. She was unconscious and couldn't talk back, yet I still didn't know what to say. Before I realized it tears were running down my face again. I kissed Callie on the head and gently place my head to hers. I whispered into her ear the one thing I knew to say. "Callie, please, wake up. Please. I'm sorry. Scream at me, ignore me or whatever you want to do, just wake up." I kissed her again on the head and took a seat beside her.

It had been well over twenty-four hours since I had slept, but I didn't know it. All I could think of was Callie. The entire flight to Seattle, I replayed everything over and over again. I still wasn't sure what happened that night. What brought us, or me, to that place inside the airport. All I knew was it consumed every thought I had during my time in Africa.

I held her hand. That was all I knew to do. I thought maybe speaking to her would help. "Calliope, you have to wake up honey. I have so many things to tell you. So much that I need to say. That I need you to hear. Damn it, Callie please open those gorgeous brown eyes. I would give anything to see them."

The door opened and Carlos entered the room. Carlos hated to interrupt, it was obvious to him that Arizona was begging Callie to wake up. He lowered his head trying to hold back the tears. "Julia and Aria are going to get some food. Would you like anything?"

"No, thank you. I am fine."

"Ok, then." Carlos started to walk out of the room.

"Mr. Torres?"

"Yes?"

"The funniest thing happened."

"What's that, dear?"

"When I got to the airport to buy my ticket home, they wouldn't sell me a ticket. They showed me to another part of the airport saying my arrangements were already made. That if I was to show up, that I was to be taken to a waiting Jet. I got here two hours earlier than I would have." I looked at Callie then back to him. "Carlos, do you know anything about that?"

Carlos smiled. "You said that you protect the things you love. So do I, Arizona. She needs you here." He smiled one last time and walked out the door.

I turned my attention back to Callie. "Remind me to thank him." Seeing her lay there was killing me. This was my fault. If I hadn't left her in that airport she wouldn't be here. If I was here, she wouldn't have been with Cristina. This was my fault.

There was a knock at the door and I turned to see Lexie. "Hey."

"Hi."

"I was wondering, it's getting late and you haven't slept, if maybe you wanted us to bring a bed in. Or maybe a cot?"

"Thank you. Yeah that would be nice."

Lexie smiled and walked over to me. "Jackson said he told you she was asking for you." I nodded and smiled. "She loves you. She never stopped. She was angry and hurt, but we all knew she still loved you."

"Thank you."

"Anytime." Lexie said. "I will have someone come back with somewhere for you to sleep."

That night Arizona slept for the first time in months. No matter what condition, Callie being in the room made her comfortable. She just wanted to be with her, near her.

Callie's condition over the next three days was the same. Arizona knew that with every passing day, things could be worse. She refused to let herself think what could happen. It was the what ifs that Arizona stayed away from. All she knew was that Callie would wake up, she had to. Arizona had sat with her and read to her on occasion. If an article in a magazine had been something Arizona thought she would enjoy.

Arizona had taken turns with Callie's family of sleeping and getting out of the hospital. Arizona had gone to the apartment to shower and change clothes. She looked around to see nothing but boxes. Callie had never even unpacked. She had just gone through the boxes and removed what she needed at the time. Nothing else. Arizona was sad every time she walked into that apartment and saw the commotion that Callie had lived through. Arizona decided that while she was there, and she knew how things went, she wound just unpack a few things.

She was almost half way through when her pager sounded. It was 911 to Callie's room. Arizona ran out the door, down the stairs and across the street to the hospital. She ran down the hall of the hospital and saw Teddy standing outside Callie's room.

Teddy held out her hand to stop Arizona. "Wait."

"What? What is happening? Tell me."

"Arizona, she's…."

"She's what?" Arizona was trying to look into the room, but Teddy continued to block her view.

Arizona saw Julia and Carlos come from the room. Julia was crying and Carlos had a arm tightly around her. Arizona panic. "Callie!" She got around Teddy and looked into Callie's room. Arizona lost her breathe at the sight. "Callie." Arizona said as she saw Callie sitting up in the bed.

Teddy grabbed Arizona as she started in the room. "Arizona, wait."

"I need to tell her that I'm here."

Teddy whispered. "Derek has been with her since she woke up and Arizona….."

"What? Stop saying Arizona and tell me what the hell is going on."

"She doesn't remember."

"The accident?"

"She doesn't remember anything. The accident, Derek, Mark, her family. Nothing."

"What?" Panic swept over Arizona again. "I need….she needs me to…." Arizona started to cry. Teddy tried to comfort her friend. "I need to see her, please."

"Ok. Just remember she is scared and doesn't know what is happening. Just try and be calm."

Arizona walked into the room. Derek greeted her with a smile. He then turned his attention to Callie who was starring at her new guest. "Do you know who that is?" Callie didn't respond just continuing to look at Arizona. Derek took her face in his hand. He turned her head, but Callie's eyes never left Arizona until she could no longer see her. "Look at me." Derek asked. "Do you know who that is?"

Callie dropped her head. Arizona walked over to the bed. "Don't be ashamed. If you don't remember who I am, just tell me. I am just glad you're awake."

Callie looked into those blue eyes she had been dreaming about, but saw nothing. She shock her head. Arizona tried desperately to hold on to the tears that were burning her eyes. She blinked several times and focused on Callie again.

Derek spoke. "Callie, this is Doctor Robbins. She is a… a friend of yours. She is the Pediatric surgeon here."

Callie smiled at her. "Hi."

"Hi, Callie." was the only thing Arizona could get to come out. Her heart was broken. Callie looked at her as a stranger. The love she use to see in Callie's eyes were no more. It was blank.

"Callie, Doctor Robbins and I are going to leave you alone for a few minutes." He handed her the call button. "We will be just outside the door. If you need anything, you ring that button."

Callie nodded that she understood. She watched them walk from the room and again she never took her eyes off of Arizona. There was something about the blonde that had just left the room. Only Callie had no idea what that something was.


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope that everyone had a Merry Christmas.**

**Note: All characters belong Shonda and ABC.**

**Chapter 4 **

Derek walked out and was bombarded with questions. He tried to answer all of them at once. "The only thing I know is that she remembers nothing. Not the accident, or the any of us. She is just a blank slate. Hopefully it will come back, but it isn't something that can be pushed. It has to come in its own." Derek advised everyone to go home and get some sleep. They could all come back another time, but for now, Callie needed rest.

Arizona waited until everyone was gone. "Derek?"

Derek smiled knowing what Arizona wanted. "Just a little while, Arizona. She needs rest."

"Thank you."Callie sat in the bed reading some material that Derek had given her. Callie got frustrated and laid her head back. "God, think. You have to remember!" She screamed and throw the book just as the door opened. The book hit Arizona on the shoulder as she turned sideways trying to get out of the line of fire. "Oh god. I'm so sorry. I di..I didn't mean to hit you."Arizona walked in after picking the book up. "That's alright. I'll consider myself warned. Remind me to never give you a brick." She smiled awkwardly at watched closely the woman that entered her room. Derek had told her the ladies name was Dr. Robbins. She was a doctor here so Callie thought maybe she could help her with some things. "Can I ask you something?" Arizona nodded her head. "The Doctor said that I need to let you all know how I feel about things. If something is bothering me, that I should ask.""I agree with Derek. So what's going on?"

"Well…"

Callie couldn't help notice the complete compassion in Arizona's eyes. "If you need to ask me something you can. Always."

Arizona said as she pulled the rolling stool over to the bed and sat down. She realized that Callie was having trouble so she thought she would start. "Your name is Calliope Torres. Everyone calls you Callie." Her heart broke as she extended her hand to Callie. "Hi, my name is Arizona Robbins."

"Arizona? Like the state?" Callie chuckled.

"No." Arizona smiled. "Like the battleship, thank you."

"You were named after a battleship?"

"No, not just any battleship. I was named after the USS Arizona. My grandfather was killed on the Arizona when the Japanese bombed Pearl Harbor. My dad named me Arizona in memory of him."

"Wow. Well, my name is Callie beat that." Callie laughed. "What am I like?

"Oh the many tales of Calliope Torres." Arizona smiled. "You are one of the best Doctors that I have ever met. You are kind and compassionate, with undying love for your friends and family. Here….here you're a rock star. A surgical god. You were…awesome."

"Why can't I remember?" Callie seemed frustrated.

"You will." Arizona said reassuring. "So my name is Callie, I work here, I am a rock star and I'm awesome? Well all my questions are answered." She smiled at Arizona. "So anything else?"

Arizona just looked at Callie. As her mouth started to open, the door to Callie's room opened. Derek walked back in. "Hey you, she needs some rest. You can come back tomorrow.""Yeah I need to run. I have patients down stairs that I need to check on before I leave."

Derek smiled and said his goodbyes. "And I will be back to check on you in the morning. Good night." Derek thought he would give them another moment in private"Thanks Derek." Arizona watched him leave and started toward the door. "Well I will come back to check on you tomorrow. That is if you don't mind?""Mind? Are you kidding? Here I am in this bed and the only name I know is Arizona Robbins." Callie smiled the smile that always melted Arizona. "I would love for you to come back."_"_O.k. tomorrow it is." Arizona started out the door."Arizona?" She turned in the door frame. "So, you and I are…good friends?"Arizona had tears in her eyes but she managed to smile. "Yeah, we're friends. Goodnight, Callie.""Goodnight."The door closed behind Arizona and Callie leaned her head back smiling "Arizona Robbins. My friend Arizona. Now who is Arizona?"It was six a.m. and Arizona was just trying to wake up. Before she was to start rounds at 6:30, she thought she would check on Callie. She walked into Callie's room to find her sleeping, or so she thought. Arizona started to leave. "Hey. Where are you going?""I thought you were sleeping.""Well I'm not. So come in and act you are going to stay awhile." Callie smiled again at her causing Arizona to melt as just smiled back. "I brought you something to eat.""This is great. I have yet to be made to eat hospital food."

"You've already ate?""Yes, calm down. What are you really, my Mom?" Callie thought smiling. _I sure as hell hope not._ Arizona noticed that smile again. That smile and that look. "Well at least they are taking care of you.""I had someone bring me breakfast this morning." Callie said."Who?""Unless their name is Arizona Robbins, I wouldn't know. Now would I?""Are you being sarcastic?" Arizona looked at Callie with squinted eyes. "What did they look like?"Callie laughed and looked around. "Well she had long dark hair, pretty smile, and a white jacket." Arizona was trying to concentrate on who it was. Arizona was just looking at Callie with a confused look. "She was a Doctor, Columbo.""Colum…? Oh, you don't remember me, but remember Columbo?Callie tilted her head and smiled at Arizona. "Jealous?""Of Columbo? Yes, yes I am." Arizona said while pulling the tray over the bed. "So what was their name?""Ummm. I think Lexie? Is that right? Lexie?"

"There is a Lexie, yes. Lexie Grey. She is Derek Sheppard's sister-in-law."

"Really?"

"Yes." Arizona said she started to help herself to Callie second breakfast. "She is also with Mark Sloan. Mark is your best friend."

"My best friend is a guy?"

"Yes. I don't understand it either, but what do I know."

"You don't like my best friend." Callie smiled. "Now there has to be a story there."

"No. No story."

"Come on, my best friend is a guy and my hot friend doesn't like him? There's a story."

Arizona smiled at being called hot by Callie. Then she noticed it again. There it is was. That smile and that look.

Arizona put her fork down. She'd had enough. "Are you flirting with me?""Am I related to you?""No. Your Latina, Callie." Arizona said laughing."Then that would probably mean…maybe.""O.k. I just checking." Arizona held the sadness down. She remembered the first times that Callie had flirted with her. That was something that she did better now. Arizona just smiled. Arizona finished her visit with mostly small talk and her sharing breakfast. You could tell that something was bothering Callie. Arizona looked at her watch and decided it was time to get to the Peds unit. "Damn, I have to go. I will come back after work.""I'd like that.""Your parents and sister are still here so I am sure they will be by later on."

Arizona smiled and made her way to the door where Callie, once again, stopped her. "Can I ask one more question?"

"Sure.""What was I to you? Really?"Arizona didn't know how to answer the question. She was trying so hard not to push Callie. "Why?" Arizona said softly. "Because I need to know why it is that I respond to you." Callie couldn't help but laugh.

"Why am I flirting with you? Why you are bringing me breakfast and my best friend isn't? Why I only feel safe when you're here? And feel lost when you aren't? Why is that and I don't even know you?"

"I told you. We're friends, Callie." With that Arizona had to get out of that room.

Arizona spent most of the day in the peds unit, with the exception of a trip to the emergency room. She had two surgeries that were back to back and was exhausted. It was now seven o'clock and she had made several calls upstairs to check on Callie. She had Cristina, Meredith and Lexie keeping check on Callie. They all said she was fine, but there was no change.

Carlos and Julia had come to talk to Arizona. Carlos was being called back to Miami on business and didn't want to leave Callie.

"Carlos, I told you that I protect the things I love. She is in good hands here. I mean, there is nothing that you all can do, but sit here and wait for her to remember. It may be months or years…or.."

"She will remember." Carlos said.

"You are just torturing yourselves. I will call the minute she remember anything. I promise."

Carlos was content with that. "Alright, but if she needs anything, you call."

"I will." Arizona promised as they hugged her. "I promise."

"I wouldn't leave one of my girls with just anyone."

Arizona smiled. "I know."

"But I know you love her and you will make sure she is alright."

"I will."

Carlos, Julia and Aria said there goodbyes and left for the airport. They knew there was nothing they could do. Arizona was right. Callie may never remember fully. Arizona finished her charting for the day and made her way to Callie's room.

When she walked in Callie was asleep again. Arizona had her chart looking at it when Callie opened her eyes. She said very groggy, "Does it say in there how old I am?"

"What?"

"My age? I had a visitor today. Her name was Cristina…well she told me that you had

called from the Pediatric Unit." Callie smiled. "I am sure I shouldn't still be seeing a Pediatrician."

Arizona raised her hand quickly pointing to Callie. "Calliope, I am a Pediatric surgeon not a Pediatrician, we already discussed this bef…." Arizona stopped noticing that she had just called Callie by the name only Arizona and Carlos used.

"Calliope?" Callie wanted to break the tension and said, "Well it obviously isn't a conversation I remember."

Arizona sat the chart down and began to tell Callie the story. "You had the chickenpox."

"Chickenpox?"

"Yes. So we put you in a room and Lexie Grey stayed with you because I hadn't had them. You said that I was a Pediatrician and was in shock that I had never them."

"Never? You're a Pediatricia….Pediatric Surgeon and you never had chickenpox?"

"Yeah."

"No chickenpox, huh?"

"No, I mean…yes I have had them." Arizona looked embarrassed. "I had the chickenpox. I told you hadn't."

"Why did you lie?" Callie was now confused.

Arizona knew that she had to come up with something. "Because I didn't want you being the outbreak monkey. I just thought being around children, that it was best for me to stay away from you."

"So you kept tabs on me then too?" Arizona lowered her head and grinned. "So am I gonna make it?"

"What?"

"The chart. I'm a gonna make it?"

Arizona smiled. "If we are careful." Arizona yawned.

"You look really tired. You should go home and get some rest."

"Home?" Arizona chuckled trying not to sound hurt. She knew that all of this was coming down on her. She was tired and now this whole situation was just emotionally draining.

"Yeah, maybe I should." Arizona gathered her things.

Callie watched Arizona put her jacket on. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I am just really tired. I'll come back in the morning ok. Goodnight." Arizona was trying to get out of the room before Callie saw she was upset.

"Arizona?"

Arizona had her back to Callie trying to fight back the tears. "Yeah." She said never turning around.

"You are here first thing in the mornings. You are Pediatric Surgeon and you are always checking on me. I know that you call throughout the day to check on me. I feel like my heart is racing because I am in a world that I don't remember and when you come in, everything stops. The worry is gone. I am still scared, but somehow believe that you could make anything better."

"What do want me to say Callie?" Arizona turned to face her.

"Tell me."

"Callie it's best if you just let it come back on it's own."

"What were we?"

"Callie." Arizona whispered.

"I want to know why I feel this way. I need for that to at least make sense."Arizona walked back to the bed, sat back down on the stool and looked at Callie. "O.k." She took a deep breath. "One question at a time.""What am I to you?"

Arizona knew that the answer to that question was that she was person she loved more an anything in this world. Arizona also knew that she needed to take it slow. "We were together."

"Together? In the accident?"

"No" Arizona almost smiled at how sudden Callie had become so naive. "We were together. A couple."

Callie smiled. "Really? So that is why."

"Why what?"

"Why every time that door opens, I want it to be you that walks through it." Callie looked at Arizona and smiled. "Damn, I did pretty good for myself.

Arizona smiled at Callie glad to hear that she was waiting on her visits, although she blushed at the complement. "I could say the same thing. Ok, what next?""Was I with you during the accident?"

"No. You were with Cristina."

"Cristina that was here earlier?"

"Yes. You two were room mates for a while and had became friends."

"Were we going to meet you?"

"No." Arizona said hoping the questions stopped.

To Arizona's dismay they did not stop. "Where were you? Were you here at the hospital?"

"No, no I wasn't." Callie waited as Arizona delayed. "I was in Africa."

"Africa! You were on vacation without me? Not cool, Arizona." Callie smiled, but noticed that Arizona didn't change. She seemed sad.

"No. I…I won a grant. A HUGE grant. It was a wonderful career high. It was a grant that I couldn't turn down, so I had to move to Africa."

"You..you moved? And I was here? I thought we were together?" Arizona didn't have to answer Callie it was all over her face. "We were together, just not when the accident happened."

Arizona shook her head. "No, we weren't."

"Oh." Callie then realized more than expected. "That's why you're here? You're here because you feel bad?"

"No. No, I wanted to make sure that you are ok, Callie."

"Then what? Then you go back to Africa? I'm fine and you're really tired. Go home, Arizona." Callie said almost in a demanding voice.

"Callie." Arizona said under her breathe.

"Just go, Please. You don't have to keep coming by here. I know that we are over so…"Arizona interrupted Callie as tears were streaming down her face. "I said that we weren't together, not that we were over." Arizona almost sounded angry. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to…"

"I feel all these things when I see you. I don't remember anything about you, but it is pretty obvious that I loved you. So why was I here?"

"Callie, it's not good for you to get upset. Maybe we should talk about this another time."

"Maybe we should. Maybe it's best that I don't remember."

"Callie, please listen to me."

"You don't have to do this. I will be fine. There was a reason that we weren't together so it must still be a reason now."

"Calliope…."

"Arizona I am tired. We can talk about this some other time." Callie laid her head back and looked at the ceiling.

Arizona looked at Callie's body language and decided that it was time for her to go. Arizona knew that the last thing she wanted was to push Callie. "Ok. I'll go." Callie never stopped looking at the ceiling. "Goodnight, Callie."

Without looking at Arizona, Callie quickly said, "night".

"I…..I loved you Callie. I know that you don't understand that now, but I did…I do."

Arizona took a deep breathe and walked out of the room. Callie was left wondering what had happened between them that was so bad that Arizona would leave her behind. That was something that Callie would wonder for the remainder of the night.


	5. Chapter 5

**After this you are caught up to me. Thanks for reading and comments.**

**All Character belong to Shonda **

**Chapter 5**

Callie hadn't spent most of the night awake wondering what had happened with Arizona. Her mind spinning at the questions that she didn't have answers for. Callie knew that there was one way to find out what happened. It was her one shot. It was 5:45 am and she was hoping that her page hadn't gone unnoticed.

There was a knock at the door and then the person she had been waiting on entered the room. "Hey." She smiled with a nervous look on her face.

Mark returned the smile. "Hey, I just got the page."

"Sorry, I asked them to page you. I know that it's early, but I needed to talk to you."

"Don't worry about the time I have a surgery at 6:30, so I was here. What's up?"

"Arizona told me that you were my best friend. That we told each other everything."

"We did." Mark smiled, lowering his head laughing. "Girl, we were crazy. I think it was the women in our lives that drove us that way." Mark looked up at Callie. "You were the one person that I could always count on to have my back and tell me like it is."

"And that is what I need from you."

"Callie, I am not sure that I am the one that you need….."

"I know." Callie said interrupting him.

Mark looked at her curiously. "You know?"

"I know that Arizona and I were together. I know that I loved her apparently and that somehow she was in Africa and I was here. I know that she went without me."

"Oh." That was it. That was all Mark could say. "So what is it you need from me?"

"I need for you to tell me. I want you to tell me what I said to you when she left and after she was gone."

"Look Torres, you may need to just wait on some of this stuff for now."

"So you aren't going to help me?"

"I didn't say that."

"You said that I need to wait. I can't wait. She walks in this room and I want to be near her. She leaves and I miss her. She is here and I am calm and feel safe. So why did she leave me?"

"You loved her, Callie, but everyone especially her knew that you didn't want to go. You made that clear."

"What did I do?" Callie was almost afraid to know what she had done.

Mark told Callie everything. He explained about the grant and the way Callie had acted the whole day they were leaving. He had even told Callie that Arizona wasn't really fond of him, and about their date. That Arizona was trying for her. Mark didn't go into Callie's past, but explained that she hadn't been the luckiest in love until Arizona. That her and Arizona were the stable couple. They one everyone wanted to be.

Callie listened with complete concentration not wanting to miss a word he said. He had also laughed and told Callie that Cristina had cut her hair post break up. They laughed at how no one could believe Callie let Cristina do that. They had taken the bandage off last night and you could now see Callie's shorter hair.

Mark looked at his watch. "Damn, Torres. I gotta go."

"Thanks for talking to me."

Mark leaned over and kissed the side of her head. "Your welcome. I have missed our little talks. I'll check back on you when I am done."

Callie smiled and thanked Mark as he walked out the door. Callie also realized that it was now after six and Arizona had usually came by before now. She thought that maybe Arizona was mad at her. Callie decided that she would watch some TV hoping her favorite visitor would soon show back up.

**Arizona's POV**

"Damn it! Suction! Damn it, where is that blood coming from." The sounds of the alarms began to ring out through the OR. "He's coding." I fought quickly to place the paddles around the little boys heart. "Clear! Come of Levi! Charge again. Clear!"

After three attempts at saving the 3 year old little boy, I gave in to reality. "Time of Death 6:10."

I lowered my head. It was always a feeling of complete incompetence when a child dies in your hands. The tiny coffins are sure to invade your dreams tonight. I barely had time to catch my breathe when Alex came bursting. "Dr. Robbins, it's Micah."

Alex and I ran out of the OR and to the room of Levi's two year old brother. My mind was racing. 'No…no….no. This can not happen. These people can't lose two of their sons. Not today. Not on my watch.'

We arrived to Micah's room and Jackson was doing the code on him. He had stopped just as I came into the room. "Why are you stopping?" I ran over to the bed and started compressions myself."

"Dr. Robbins, I did everything I could."

"Well that isn't good enough, Avery." I did compressions for as long as I can remember.

Until I was lost in what had happened this morning.

I had been paged at just after four this morning. There was a family traveling home for the holidays and had wrecked. There was four children in van, but Micah and Levi were the worst of the injuries. Levi had a piece of the other vehicle that punctured his chest. It was always hard to tell a parent there child was gone. Only a few times had I ever had to tell a family they had lost two. I had lost two small children this morning and it was only 6:25.

**Callie's POV**

It was almost 6:45 and I hadn't heard from Arizona yet. I just knew that she was mad now, she was never this late and I had asked about her and knew she was in the hospital. There was a knock at the door and I hoped…..

A man that I hadn't seen before walked in. "How are you?"

It was obvious to me that he was a Doctor. "I am better thank you."

He sat down beside my bed. "I am Richard Webber. I am the chief of staff here. I just wanted to check on you. I haven't had a chance to come by until now."

I could tell that something was wrong. "Is there a problem?"

"I have been told through the grapevine that Dr. Robbins told you a little about yourself."

"You mean that we are together?"

"Yes. Look, I don't talk relationships with my people. If they talk to me then we talk, but for me to search someone out, it doesn't happen."

I was trying to stay with he was trying to say. "Ok. So what's wrong?"

"I just wanted you to know that the day you were to leave with Robbins, I may have made this a little worse."

"You? You are my boss how did you make anything worse."

"I really wanted you to stay so I told you I had these big plans and for you and Ortho."

I chuckled. "I am not sure but I don't think that had anything to do with what happened."

I listened to another person explain to me the dynamics of my relationship with Arizona.

He told me, just like Mark, of how I acted the day Arizona left. He sat with me and told me stories about some of the work I had done. I didn't know if I was a very confident or just really good at my job, but either way I loved the stories that he told me. When his pager sounded he said his goodbyes and started to make his way out of the room. "I just wanted you to know something. Two weeks after Robbins took the grant, I received a phone call from her. She was miserable. A crying mess on the phone. They were going to replace her at her request. Seems she missed her girlfriend and wanted to come home."

"So she was already coming home?"

"She swore me to secrecy. When you had your accident, Arizona was two days away

from returning anyway." He smiled at me. "She was coming home for you. Just thought

you may want to know that."

"Thank you." I returned his smile and he walked out the door.

She was coming back for me? So she wasn't here because of the accident. She was really

here because she loved me. I was happy to know that, but it was now 7:30 and still no

Arizona.

**Arizona's POV**

"I am so sorry. We did everything we could." I said to the young parents that were screaming at the lost of their sons

I stood there and watched them, waiting to answer any questions they may have. As Alex and I stood there, the young couple couldn't even form a sentence. When I knew there was nothing else I could do, Alex took them to see their sons. Me? I found the closest private spot I could. Before I knew it, I was tucked away in a supply closet. Everything all came at once. I had stood in this supply closet with Callie discussing the problems she was having with her father, Callie was hurt, she didn't even remember who I was, and it was now 8:00 and I had already lost two tiny humans.

I slid down the wall of the closet until I reached the floor. My knees were raised to my chest and became a place to lay my head. I cried so hard. I cried for Levi and Micah, for me and for Callie. It was a bad day already and my day was just starting.

**Callie's POV**

I continued to flip through the channels on the TV, when something on a local channel caught my eyes.

The announcer spoke. "Seattle Grace Mercy West hospital, home to some of the finest most influential Doctors in the country. Several months ago, a gunman roamed these halls leaving eleven people dead and even more injured." I was now in shock. It was defiantly this hospital, my friends, and Arizona running across the screen. I continued to watch as the announcer said "Today we visit the survivors, their patients, their triumphs and their disappointments. This is Seattle Medical. Road to Recovery."

"A gunman?" I said out loud. "Survivors?"

My shock stopped as I saw a familiar face. I couldn't help but laugh at Lexie as she fought security guards in enter the hospital. I could believe as I saw one of the doctors show off his bullet wound. I was amazed that a shooting took place here. I couldn't help the smile that came to my face as I saw Arizona. It was the first time I had seen her today. I learned quickly that she was amazing in her job. I only thought I was attracted to the person that had been visiting me, but this Arizona, the doctor, was completely stunning.

Those blue eyes as she talks were lighting up the screen. I smiled again. I could see why I was attracted to her. Arizona, in her element, was breathtaking.

"Wait." I said out loud, there I was. I was slightly embarrassed for a moment. There I was. Me, Mark and Derek. The other red haired man I didn't know. I laughed as I watched me rolling my eyes at Mark, Derek and the other Doctor at talk of being Medical titans.

I smiled again as I saw Arizona. I was watching my life in front of me. I was going to see some of my reactions for myself. What I saw next shocked me.

"Yeah, I haven't told that many people yet." Arizona smiled at the woman.

"A Carter Madison grant? Nobody wins those. I mean nobody normal. Just sort of those brainy scientist types who are from Germany and Sweden. Oh My God, you won! Are you kidding?" I watched the woman be very excited for Arizona.

"No, she's not kidding." As I watched myself turn my head away, that was the first time I saw it. The worry or resentment or something. I continued to watch.

Now the camera was solely on Arizona. "No I didn't apply for the grant because of the shooting. There are major medical gaps in the care of children in developing countries."

You could see the pure excitement on Arizona's face and the sparkle in her eyes as she continued to talk. "With this grant I could change that. Well I applied for this grant two years ago. I was a completely different person. You know….I was new here." You could see the expression on Arizona's face start to change. "A surgical fellow. Single." Arizona demeanor was now just uncomfortable. I almost lost my breathe as I saw Arizona and I walking hand in hand as Arizona spoke. "But now I have people here. Important people" I smiled at the sweet kiss that was exchanged between us. "Which complicates things. But-this is bigger than me. It's the opportunity of a lifetime. So yeah, of course I am excepting the grant. That just means I am moving to Africa."

I watched as Arizona took a deep breath. It was obvious that she was very torn, but excited at the opportunity to help children. It was also obvious that she truly loved her job and those children. "Damn commercials." I laughed.

Most of the people I had seen. It was nice seeing me in my life. I anxiously waited for the commercials to be over and was glad when they were. I don't know this Jackson Avery, but him eating that candy bar nervously while on camera made me laugh. 'Oh my god' I thought and laughed out loud as I listened to a Doctor named Alex sing in a overhead mic for a little girl having a scan done.

I watched as Alex opened the door my heart broke. Arizona and I were fighting. "I am just saying, I thought you would at least be happy."

"I Thought we were happ…"

Alex interrupted mine and Arizona's arguing. "Umm, should I come back?"

"Um, no whatever. We are done." I watched myself toss the chart on the table toward

Arizona. Then came the speech.

"Well it's her decision. It's an incredible opportunity really. I mean you don't just turn down a Carter Madison grant. No body turns down a Carter Madison grant. I mean I…I know that. I understand that, I do. I mean if the situation were reversed…..uh…..actually no. You know what, no. If the situation were reversed, I would turn the thing down. I wouldn't even consider moving to another continent right now." Then I show the struggle on my face and the pause to put my words in order. "But I am not her. Like I said, it's an incredible opportunity." A watched the obvious fake smile come to my face. The picture was slowing coming together.

I watched as Arizona gave a young mother the news that her daughter wasn't doing well.

I saw the compassion in her eyes and on her face. Arizona loved what she did. I then listened as Alex talked about being shot at point-blank range. That day must have been terrifying for everyone. I can't imagine being in that hospital with Arizona and a shooter walking around. I still was having a hard time believing this was our lives.

I laughed again at Lexie arguing with the guards about medical history being made and setting the alarm off. I had to admit, I loved seeing us in surgery. I watched with pride as I attached the arms. I then watched as Richard spoke about Arizona with such pride. I caught myself smiling again, as I was also proud somehow. I watched as Teddy screamed to open the fucking door. The doctors here seemed to really love what they do and care about their patients. As a Doctor here I was impressed with my colleagues and felt more comfortable as a patient. They truly were some of the best of the best.

I then heard Mark talking to me during surgery. "So what's the big deal? You'll visit her, she'll visit you. It's just a plane ride."

I watched as I looked at him and responded. "Um, can we not talk about this right now."

Then as I said "We have picture and no sound." Quickly walking over to fix the problem during surgery. I was fascinated by this show.

"Everybody shut up." I chucked at my demand. Then was elated when the surgery was a success. I also had to admit that I was really liking this Miranda Bailey Doctor too.

It was obvious that Arizona had a wonderful sidekick in Alex. It was so sweet to see him sleeping in the little girls room. Cristina had said that I had brought her back to medicine during the accident, but I saw what took her out. She seemed really messed up from all that had happened.

As the show was coming to an end, I saw Arizona and I at home. The smile that I gave her. You could just see how much we loved each other. "I can't believe it. The big move to Africa is really just around the corner." I giggled at the pink hat Arizona had on.

I watched myself and saw that smile again. "Yes, I would say things are better between us now. And yes we worked it out even with Arizona moving to Africa. It was pretty simply actually. I am going with her." I knew what happened next, Mark had told me.

I saw Cristina sit in front of the camera. "Well, We went through the scariest thing a person can go through and we survived. So now everyday is just a gift. And we are all just blessed." Arizona and I came across the screen again. "Bless to be here." We were so happy. "Bless just to be doing what we do best, which is saving lives. Everyday, one life at a time." The last thing she said was "Being a hero has it's price." I realized that it did with me and Arizona. We paid a very high price.

**Arizona's POV**

"What in the hell is going on?" I screamed as I ran the third code of the day. It was now 2:00 and my day was set on getting worse. After working the code for several minutes, I heard the beep of the heart monitor signaling a pulse. I quietly thanked what ever higher power had brought this girl back. I remember Bailey telling me when I first started here, as she cried, "I want off this case. I want off this case." Today-today I felt that way. I just wanted to go home. Immediate sadness came over me as I though of what I would really like. To be at home with Callie. Being able to walk into her open arms and for her to kiss everything bad away. Not since my birthday, since Wallace, had I felt this over whelmed.

Once the little girl was stable, I left the room. Alex was right behind me. "Dr. Robbins?"

I turned to face him. "What Karev?"

"Maybe you should lay down. You are physically and emotionally drained right now. Not to mention that it going on 2:30 and you have yet to have lunch."

"Thanks Karev, but….."

"Maybe go down and see Callie. She always seems to cheer you up."

"Not today."

"Lexie called from downstairs and said that Callie had been watching TV all day."

"Good. At least something is occupying her."

"She said that she has watched that special twice today."

"The one on us?"

"Yes. You know they got it playing on that damn hospital channel a million times a day."

"I can't. Not now." I walked away and headed for the on call room. I had just entered the room and sat on the bed when my pager sounded. "Damn it!" I grabbed my jacket that I had taken off, and headed out the door. I was on my way to answer a 911 page to the emergency room.

The 911 pages to the emergency room have a tendency to make a good day bad. I couldn't wait to see what it was going to make a nightmare of day like.

**Callie's POV**

It was now 6:00 in the evening and still no Arizona. I had really done it this time. I must have really made her mad. There was a knock and my door opened. I didn't need any introduction to my visitor. I had watched him three times today on television.

"Hey." He smiled. "I'm Alex."

"Yeah, I have seen you a couple times today."

"You should stop watching that thing." He laughed under his breathe.

"I was just hoping that it would trigger something. Anything." I noticed the look on his face. I didn't know him, but I could tell something was wrong. "Are you alright?"

"I just wanted to talk to you about Robbins."

"Oh. Umm, yeah."

"I mean I know she hasn't been up her today."

"And I assume by the look on your face that you are aware of way?"

"We have had an awful day in peds. It is cold and snowing outside. People are traveling home for the holidays and it just makes everything a mess. Most of the times, we save them. Today-today we lost four. Four children. Two basically babies still."

My heart broke for the loving and devoted Doctor that I had seen today. I knew that Arizona must be devastated too. "I am so sorry, Alex."

"Thanks. It's just that Arizona was called in at four this morning over a three car pile up. Callie, we lost two boys within minutes of each other just after six this morning. Two brothers. One in surgery and the other the minute Arizona came from calling the time of death on his brother. Callie, she did chest compressions on a two year old until she had sweat running from her head. I had to get behind her, put my arms completely around her and actually lift her away from that bed. That's why she hasn't been here. We have been slammed with dying children today. We haven't even had lunch today. Arizona is a very composed mess."

"What can I do?"

"She is coming here to see you. I am sure she will. When she does just know that, as a

Doctor, she probably just had the worst day of her life."

"Ok. Thanks for telling me."

I watched Alex pick his coat back up off the end of the bed. "I gotta go. I just- I just need out of here for tonight." He smiled at me. "But now that you know who I am, I'll come back and see you."

"Thanks." I returned the smiled and watched another visitor that wasn't Arizona leave my room.

**Arizona's POV**

"Bailey, I can't believe you have drank the whole bottle." I looked at the empty bottle of Brandy.

"Look, after Mary died, I just couldn't stop."

I sat on the couch next to Miranda and Teddy. I laid my head back as Teddy softly spoke.

"Go see her, Arizona."

A single tear ran down my face. "I can't. I just can't take her not knowing me. Not today."

"Her just being in the room has always made you feel better. Just try. You need something. And that something is upstairs and has probably waited on you all day."

"I just can't." Arizona said as she left the room.

**Callie's POV**

It was now 8:10 and I had officially given up on Arizona. I knew that with a day like today, I was the last thing she needed. She wasn't coming. I got comfortable in my bed and was now looking for something else to watch on television.

Suddenly there was a soft knock at the door and when it opened my heart rose and then sank at the site of visibly devastated Arizona. I watched as she walked into my room. My eyes never leaving her and she walked in front of my bed and pulled the chair up side the bed. I looked at Arizona with her head hung down and watched as she wiped her latest tear from her cheek.

"Arizona?" She never raised her head. "Arizona, look at me."

She looked up and caught my stare. Her eyes were blood shot from crying. She softly whispered. "What?"

"I know what happened. I know about the kids today. I am so sorry."

I couldn't remember the day Wallace died, but Arizona was that upset again. She was making no sense between crying so hard she couldn't talk and her trying to hold it in. She finally was able to get out, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She stood and grabbed her coat. "I can't stay."

I watched her cross the foot of my bed again and I did something I couldn't explain. "Arizona?"

She stopped and looked at me.

"You are exhausted and devastated. I-I don't want to make you worse, but I will remember and when I do I will remember this moment right now. I will remember if I let the woman I loved walk out that door this way or if I tried to help her." I gently moved over in my bed and raised the edge of the blankets. "Come on."

Arizona looked at me and tried to smile. "You don't have to Callie. I am fine."

"No you are not. What you need right now is for Callie to hold you and tell you that everything is going to be alright." I took a deep breathe. "I am the closest that you have to that. When I remember you, I want to know that in this moment I did everything I could to help you." I patted the bed again. "Come on."

To my surprise Arizona walked toward the bed. She put her coat on the chair and did as I asked. She got into the bed with her back to me as I laid the blanket over her. As I laid them there, I left my arm around Arizona's waist and I gently laid my chin against her shoulder. "It will be better tomorrow. I am so sorry about your day." I whispered into her ear.

We laid there for a moment and I held Arizona as she cried. Not long after I could tell Arizona's breathing had changed and she was finally sleeping. I didn't remember the talk that we had once had about the intoxicating smell of a baby. All I knew was I fell asleep knowing the only intoxicating smell I had ever found was that of Arizona Robbins."


	6. Chapter 6

**First of all, God bless you all that read chapter 4. LOL I went back and looked at it and it copied onto the word document all jacked up. I wrote it and had a hard time reading it. Sorry about that. Anyway, hope that everyone had a wonderful New Year. Now on to the story.**

**Flashbacks are in Italics**

**All character belong to ABC and Shonda.**

**Chapter 6 **

**Arizona's POV**

I don't know how long that I had been asleep, but I still had my eyes closed when the smile come across my face. I could hear Callie breathing heavily into her ear and felt the weight of arm tightly around my waist. I snuggled into her more and opened my eyes. I blinked a couple of times before realizing where I was. For the first time in a month I had forgotten about everything. The accident, the airport and Africa. For just a moment it was just me and Callie. A Callie that remembered me beyond just my name.

I reached over quietly, as not to wake Callie, and got my pager from the nightstand by the bed. 12:30am. I slid very easy out of Callie's hold and stood beside the bed. I stared at her for a moment. What was I thinking? How could I have left her? These weren't new questions. I got my coat and walked back over to the bed. I very gently leaned over and kissed Callie on the cheek. "I love you." I whispered and walked out of the room. I found an on-call room and finished my nights sleep before my shift was to begin at 6am.

**Callie's POV**

I woke with a smile on my face for the first time in weeks. It didn't take long to realize that Arizona had slipped out during the night. I looked around the room to see a smiling face.

"Um, she isn't here." Lexie said. "Her shift started an hour ago. She called about fifteen minutes ago to check on you. She laughed when I told her you were still sleeping."

"Am I to take it that I'm not a morning person?"

"Usually not, no." Lexie walked over to the bed. "We have good new this morning." She smiled with excitement.

"And what would that be?" I returned her smile.

"Derek was just here. Everything is looking good and it looks like you will be going home soon. Within the week he said."

"Home? I don't even know what or where home is." I said more scared then I meant to.

Lexie placed her hand on mine. "We are all here for you. Your apartment is just across the street. Mark and I live across the hall and I am sure that Arizona….." Lexie didn't know how to finish her sentence I could tell. "Well and I am sure she will be around."

"Yeah I guess." I hated to leave the hospital. Everything, all the questions that were outside these doors, scared me

Lexie caught on to my fear. "Callie, she loves you, we all do and we will be here for what ever you need. Just don't hesitate to ask." I nodded. "Promise me Callie. If you need help you will ask."

"I promise." Lexie noticed me looking at my hands as my fingers played with each other. "What is it Callie?"

"Nothing. I know that I should trust her, but I don't know her. And she left me. Why?"

**Arizona's POV**

I had the door cracked and quietly let it close when I heard that. I stood against the wall in a daze. Mark walked over to me unnoticed. "Everything OK?""I need Callie. My Callie! The one that I met in that bar bathroom. The one that kissed me in a stairwell. The one that looked at me and her entire face lights up. I knew that she loved me just by the look on her face." I started to pulled me to him. "Arizona, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"I can't do this Mark. I'm not strong enough for this."

**Callie's POV**

Mark walked into the room as Lexie walked out. I smiled as I noticed them smile at each other. You could tell just by looking at them that they truly cared for each other. He came over and sat on the side of the bed. "Are you alright. I just saw Arizona outside."

"Where is she?"

"Umm, she got paged and had to go." Mark said hating to lie.

"Is she ok?"

"She was kind of acting like you are. Just kind of going through her day not knowing what to say or do."

"I don't want to her hurt with all this.""Then don't mislead her. Just be honest with her no matter what. I believe that Robbins is stronger than she gives herself credit. She loves you and will give you the time you need. Everyone here knew how deep that love was. We all saw it first hand. Just be patient."

"I just don't understand.""Everything will be fine. I promise. I've seen Callie Torres go through much worse than this little pothole in the road." Mark took my hand. "You will remember. Just wait and see."I laughed "Pothole? You call this a pothole? This is like a sinkhole."Mark laughed. "Maybe. I was trying to be optimistic." Mark checked his pager as it sounded. "Crap. I gotta run. If you talk to her, just be honest about how you feel." He kissed me lightly on the forehead. "See you later, Torres. Get some rest."I was driving myself crazy thinking about what all Mark had said. Why couldn't I remember anything? How could I forget someone like that? How could I forget someone that I felt that with?

**Arizona's POV **I found myself in the familiar on-call room. I had spent most nights here since I had returned from Africa. It was an inter battle that I dealt with every day. I wanted to see Callie so badly, then when I did, it was heartbreaking to see her look at me as a stranger. It was the look that made it so hard to see. The look of….nothing. That look seemed to rip my heart out.

I laid back on the bed and stared at the ceiling, flooded with memories.

"_I have experience to give, life experience. Like the fact that I was married. Did you know that? Or that I was in the peace core; Botswana. That's what convinced me to go to med school. And most recently, I have experienced the joy of cooking. I make a excellent chicken piccata in addition to many other delicious meals that you would be very lucky to experience yourself and the fact that you can't open your eyes to see that, makes you a little inexperienced."_

"_Calliope, this is Julie."_

"_Hi."_

" _My DATE."_

I actually chuckled out loud. Callie was so much like a young teenager that night. After we were together for a while, I confessed that Julie was a friend of mine. I told her that she was my date to see what Callie would do. My friends still laugh about that night. They loved Callie from then on. I don't think I ever told Callie that I left that night, and couldn't stop thinking of her and her grand stand.

"_I'm happy now. I'm dating someone now and I'm happy, ok? S…Their pretty busy cuz their a doctor here, but you will love them. You will love them. Because they are smart and funny, both handsome and….and beautiful and very supportive. Daddy, please be ok with this. Dad, this is Arizona Robbins. This is who I am dating now."_

"_And I really hope you draw the line at throwing women against walls."_

Carlos and I were close now. Remembering that time was like it was someone else standing there.

"_I'm working in the ER because I need the money. Six people died on my watch today and I am fried. I wanted to stay in last night. I thought last night would be the night for us, you know? Our night. But you wanted to go to a fancy restaurant and…I can't do that. I can't"_

"_It's ok. It's ok. So we will stay in and eat sandwiches."_

"_You don't even like sandwiches."_

"_But I like the girl with the sandwiches."_

Callie often teased me. When we talked about dinner, she was always quick to remind me that I had agreed to eat sandwiches. I could always tell those were the nights she was to tired to cook, so we went out. She laughed at me and said I ran from the sandwiches.

"_I am a person who stood in a airplane hanger and watched them unload my brother's body in a coffin and all we got was a flag. My brother died over there because there weren't enough doctors over there, Callie. So for my money, George O'Malley is a patriot. He is hero and I am grateful that he exist. So yeah, the word I use is awesome. That's who I am."_

"_I'm sorry."_

Callie often apologized for that day. I realized that it wasn't her fault. We had never talked about Daniel. There was no way for her to know.

"_Am I your girlfriend."_

"_Yeah."_

I still remember her smile. That smile away took my breathe away. The light in her eyes and watching them sparkle as she answered my question.

"_What are you doing? You'll get the chicken pox."_

"_So I get the chicken pox."_

It amazed me that I thought she was so sexy with blotches of Calamine lotion all over her. There was just something about Callie laying in that bed sick that made me just want to hold her.

"_Tell me I am great."_

"_You are great. You. Are. Great."_

Her face said everything. I knew that moment that she loved me. Then later that night came the conformation.

"_I love you."_

"_You do?"_

"_I do."_

"_I love you too."_

I remember making love to Callie all night that night. It was like two people confident in the fact that this wasn't a relationship that would end like the other. This was real and we both knew it.

"_Arizona."_

I remembered walking into that elevator after we had broke up. My heart was pounding. I could hardly breathe. When she said my name, I am not sure what happened. Before I realized what was happening I had her pressed against the wall of the elevator repeatedly kissing her. When I realized what I was doing I pulled away and looked into her eyes, only wanting to kiss her again. When I heard the elevator sound and the door open, it was all I could do to walk away from her.

"_People died. People are dead. I don't want kids if it means I can't be with you."_

"_No. No. We will have kids. Ten kids, all kinds of kids. I never thought I was cut out to be a mom, but you will be a great mom an amazing mom. And I can't live without you and our ten kids."_

I have often though of that day and those statements. I agreed to a some point have children, which for me was a huge thing. After that statement, until I left for Africa, I walked around scared. Scared of what? Callie? Loving her for the rest of my life? A family with her? What? Those were questions that I wondered for a long time. Why couldn't I let go? Why didn't I just live and be happy that I had found the love of my life?

"_I have something to ask you."_

"_Oh no."_

I don't know why 'oh no' came out of my mouth. What if she had proposed? What if my pretty pink bubble were to burst? What was the worst outcome. I spend the rest of my life with Callie? What was wrong with me?

"_Hey I hear you and Torres are shacking up."_

"_Uh, yeah."_

"_Do I sound more excited than you?"_

"_No. No I am."_

What the hell is wrong with me? I loved her, she loved me. What the hell was my problem?

"_Of course I am accepting the grant. That just means I am moving to Africa."_

I made that statement before I had even told Callie that.

"_You are ruining it for me. First with your whining and now with your fake smiley passive aggressive enthusiasm. You are ruining Africa for me."_

"_I..I'm not."_

"_YOU ARE!"_

My heart broke at remembering her face. The look of surprise, hurt and not knowing was going to happen next.

"_You're ruining this for me. And I don't want to do this._

"_Wh….what…what does that mean. You suddenly don't want to go to, or?"_

"_I don't want to go to Africa with you."_

It amazed me that we actually had this conversation. That this had actually happened. That those words came from my mouth.

"_No. No! Please, please. I…we can do this. We can figure this out"._

"_You stay here and be happy…and I'll go there and be happy."_

Had I just actually said that. To Callie? That I could be happy without her? I guess that explains the month of crying all day, everyday.

"_If you get on that plane, if you leave without me, we are done. Do you hear me? We are over!"_

"_We are standing in the middle of an airport screaming at each other. We're already over."_

If there were ever anything in my life that I could take back it would be that moment. The moment that made Callie feel that I didn't care about her. That I didn't love her more that life itself. For once I was jealous of Callie. I would give almost anything to have that erased from my memory.

I suddenly sat up in the bed. That was it. Everything happens for a reason. It wasn't Callie that needed to be reminded of our life and the love we had, it was me.

**Callie's POV**

It had been hours since I had seen or heard from Arizona. Suddenly the door opened and Arizona entered the room and was carrying a brown box. I smiled curiously at the box. "Wow, a gift?"

"I, umm, I have been trying to put the apartment back together, you know, like it was before…..anyway, I got all the stuff out of storage and from the shipping company. I opened this box and thought you may want have some of this."

She pulled the dinner tray over to the bed and pushed it over the top of me. I looked at her and smiled. "You aren't gonna give me a hint?"

She just shock her head.

I opened the box and saw the box had pictures of me and Arizona. They were in frames and wrapped in bubble wrap but you could see what they were. Finally she spoke. "I thought that you may want some things from home. There is a picture of us, you and Aria, and some pictures of us with friends."

I looked at the pictures and noticed one where everyone I had met already, but there was someone else. Arizona?"

"Yeah."

"Who is this?"

Arizona smiled. "That was your husband, George."

"What? I thought…"

Arizona chuckled. "I think everyone was caught off guard a little. The two of you ran off and came back married."

"Where is he now?"

"Umm, O'Malley was killed last year."

"Ok why is the shocking part of that statement that his name was O'Malley? Oh god, I was Callie O'Malley?"

Arizona placed her hand on my shoulder and try to remove the horrified look from my face. "You were." She then lost it laughing.

"I chose to marry someone that made my name Callie O'Malley?" I was now laughing just as hard as Arizona. "Really?"

Arizona tried to stop laughing and wiped the tears out of her eyes. "Yes. I couldn't make that up." Her laughing stopped some as she looked at the picture. "Ultimately, he was a good guy."

"Ultimately? What happened?"

"Well, I mean you divorced. You had problems. He had problems, but died saving a total strangers life. He died a hero."

I looked back at the picture. "Callie O'Malley. Really?" I started to laugh again.

"Callie, I am not making this up." She said trying to convince me.

"You are."

"I am not."

The laughter died down again as I took the picture of Arizona and I and placed it on the table and looked at it searching for something, anything. Why couldn't I remember someone who made me this happy. "Thank you for these.""Well in all honesty they are yours. They were shipped to Africa with our things."

Then Arizona was paged. "Damn it. I gotta go. I will be back as soon as I can. I promise."

"Ok. I'm sure I will be here." I said without looking away from the picture. "Wow, we really seemed happy.""Yeah we were.""I hate that I don't remember." I laid back running my fingers through my hair. I sat back up and looked at Arizona. "Then why? I look at these picture and I know that I loved you. But I don't know what to do with that. I think in my heart that last night I should take you and hold you. I wanted to know how that felt. But I…I"

"Go ahead."

"I don't know who I am, Arizona. I need some time to go over everything in my head." I took a deep breath "I don't want to hurt you. You've been through enough." I hesitated. "We were apart right?""Yes."

It came out before I could stop it. "Well, between us being apart and me not knowing you. This should be the ideal thing….for you I mean.""Callie don't say that." Arizona showed the hurt that I didn't want her to feel."Arizona, I don't know you. I don't know what really happened. I don't know why that you left me. I don't know anything. You are this pretty girl who came in and took care of me. Who made me feel some connection with who I was. I don't remember how loving you felt. I'm sorry" I stopped again noticing the look on Arizona's face. I didn't want to hurt her."No really Callie go ahead. For gods sake don't stop now. What is there left to say to me? That you don't love me?" I wouldn't even look at her. "What Callie, do you really think that I cant see that? You use to light up like a Christmas tree when I would walk into a room. Now you look at me exactly the way things are. Like some flirt who doesn't even know me. I really have to go." She said closing the door.I put my head back and looked at the ceiling. "Nice Callie. I don't know how graceful you use to be but you handled that well. Don't hurt her, right? Damn it!"


	7. Chapter 7

**You guys have been so good to stay with the story that I though I would post another chapter. Between work being crazy and this crazy thing that happened to my laptop, I can finally get some of this done. Thanks again for reading and for the comments.**

**There was a little confusion on what Callie said to Arizona at the end of the last chapter. Hope this clears that up. **

**Chapter 7**

"Alright, what happened?" Mark announced as he walked into the room. He then looked over at Alex and demanded, "Beat it Karev." As he motioned for the door.

Alex huffed and made his way out of my room.

Mark turned his attention to me again. "Well?"

"What happened with what?" I said pretty sure where he was going.

"I just saw Robbins in the ER and she told me what happened."

"You said to be honest and I was. You said not to hurt her and I am trying not to."

Mark sat on the edge of the bed. "What happened? To you I mean? This has little to do with what I said."

"I don't remember."

"Yeah I got that, Torres."

"What if I remember? Am I attracted to Arizona? Yes. Who wouldn't be?"

"But?"

"What if I give in to…this…whatever it is, and then I remember."

"Still don't understand."

"What if I remember how that felt? What if I remember the anger and the hurt? Will I feel like the only reason I forgave her is because I didn't remember how all that felt? That isn't fair to either of us. Maybe….she doesn't deserve for me to just forgive. Maybe she needs to make me trust her. She can't do that if I don't remember what happened."

"Ok. I guess I understand that. So what are you thinking?"

"Maybe we should just cool it down. I mean, maybe we shouldn't see each other for a while."

"Callie, you are going home in a couple of days. You need all of us for that."

"Lexie said that you guys live across the hall so that should be enough."

"I would do anything for you, but you need more than us. Just think about it ok?"

I grabbed the picture that Arizona left. "Look. Look at these two people. They look happy. They look in love." I pointed to Arizona. "I can't imagine that person…" Then I pointed to myself in the photo. "…leaving that person standing in the middle of the airport. For what was said to be three years. Are you telling me that I was ok with that?"

"No."

"Well ok then. If this accident had never happened and she had come back two days later, like she was going to, would I have taken her back without question?" Mark never answered. "I take that as a no. Until I remember what happened I don't think this is fair. To either of us. I need time with this, Mark."

"Ok. I'll talk to Arizona."

"Thank you."

He let out a deep breathe. "I gotta run. I am scheduled in surgery in a little while." He tried to smile a reassuring smile. "If you need me, have them page."

"Thanks."

I watched Mark leave the room. I was glad that he was going to talk to Arizona. As confused as I was, I don't think I could have looked into those blue eyes and tell her to stay away.

It had been two days since I had seen Arizona. Without her I had the joy of seating all alone most of the time. Alex, Cristina and Mark kept me company as much as they could. I could bank on it every morning, breakfast would come from her favorite new babysitter, Lexie. It was driving me crazy. Yesterday I started having flashes of something. I never could really make out what the memory was. It was the weirdest thing. It was flashes of a young girl. I was comforting her I think by singing, in just a quick flash and then it was gone.I was told, by a nurse, that Arizona had called repeatedly to check on me. Lexie hadn't really said anything about Arizona, and I hadn't asked. The pictures were sitting on the nightstand with card, balloons and flowers from my friends at the hospital and my family. Things were at a dark point for me. I was going to be released tomorrow. To what I thought? I didn't even know where I lived. Yesterday Lexie took me to the window and pointed across the street. She explained that was my building. She then wrote down the number of mine and their apartment.

Teddy had came in a couple of times and said that she missed me at work. She also said she hoped things worked out. Just to give it time and not to give up. I knew that her best friend Arizona, was the underlining meaning of that statement. Every time the door would open, I hoped somehow that it was her. I know that it was because of me that she wasn't there, but I still hoped. This time was no different. A woman that I hadn't seen before walked in. She didn't say anything at first, she just looked at me. "Can I help you?""I was just going to come and check to see how you are. I heard from the some of the staff that you had been injured. I haven't talked to anyone yet so I was going to check on you. I'm here for a patient and then I am gone. Obviously you are doing fine. So I will let you rest."

I had just sat there staring blankly at her so she started to walk out. I had no idea why I had let her go on so long without saying a word. "Hey!" She turned around. "You don't know do you?""Know what?""I have amnesia. So, I'm sorry to tell you this, but I have no clue as to who you are." I just looked at her as I watched her mouth fall open. She then walked back toward looked at the pictures on the night stand "So they have told you some of your life." I nodded. "Callie, I am Erica Hahn. We…we….were together for a while." I was now the one that had their mouth open. "I mean, we together before you and Robbins." She was quick to clear that up."So why are you here?" I wasn't sure why that came so natural. I could tell that Erica was hurt by the statement. "I'm sorry. It has been rough couple of days.""I deserved that. Don't apologize please. It will make me feel worse than I do already."I really didn't know what to say. "So were we friends? I could tell that you were a lot hesitate when you came in.""You and I defiantly had a love, hate relationship" Erica finally smiled. "You were the love and most of the time I was the hate.""I'm sorry to hear that. Why were we like that?""Callie, it took me along time understand who I was. You helped me find that. When I was with you, there was no one else in the room, or the world. I guess, in the end, I felt that I lost my best friend. It was my own fault." She stopped knowing that she was now giving to much information. "You and I saw thing differently. You saw people's side and me, I saw medicine's side. I am glad to report that my bedside manner has improved greatly thanks to you.""What happened that two friends cant work things out?" Erica just looked at me. She had a look of fear. I wasn't sure why. "Hey listen, you can tell me. I'm basically an outsider looking in. I have no connections to anyone." No connections except the one I cant explain with Arizona."You and I got into an argument…" Erica told me the whole drawn out story. About Deny and Izzie, about the heart and the fact I thought she should keep quiet.

"So you are afraid to talk to me?""Sort of." Erica looked down. "I just left you standing there. Outside the hospital. Just standing there watching me walk away. That doesn't look good on anyone." I didn't know who looked away the quickest her or Erica.I took a hard breath. "So I did nothing but watch you walk away?" "Yeah, that was it. You didn't try and stop me or anything. That's why I thought maybe it was for the best."I didn't know how to react to what she was saying. I was starting to see this love, hate relationship. "So I haven't heard from you since?"

"No."

I knew this was a conversation to have with someone else. "So you are doing with this case here?" Erica felt the conversation shift quick. "I have patient that was in Seattle on business and started having chest pains, so he was brought here. He has several blockage that he wanted to wait on, so we did and here we are. Patients trying to be Doctors." She chuckled nervously. "I really need to go and check on him. I hope that you get to feeling better."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome." With that she walked out the door.I took a moment to think about what I had been through. I knew for sure that I had to be upset with Arizona. She was the second person that had walked away from me. Like I was nothing. Was I that bad? God where is Mark?

After Erica left, I was left with just my thoughts, that were interrupted by Cristina walking in the door. "How we feeling?"

"Alright."

"I am glad that you are alone. Look I need to tell you something."

"What? That my ex-girlfriend is here?"

A look of complete surprise came over Cristina. "How did you know about the wicked witch?"

"Wicked witch?"

"Um, yeah."

"I know about her because she just left."

"She was here?"

"That's what just left means."

"We never understand why you liked her, really. I mean the woman is a Cardio god. I know why I loved her, but not you so much."

"Huh, I loved her?"

"No. She was way more into you than you were her. No you didn't love her like roller skate girl."

"Do you have a name for everyone?"

"Pretty much."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." Cristina answered.

"If Owen did to you what she did to me, would you forgive him?"

Cristina had a look of shock and surprise on her face. "Callie, I believe that when you love someone that much, anything is possible. A love like that doesn't come along everyday. She made a mistake. She was going to try and fix it, but this happened first. Just cut her some slack."

**Arizona's POV**

I was at the nurses station when I heard someone behind me call out my name. "Doctor Robbins?"

I turned to see someone with my matching features. "Yes?"

"I am Erica Hahn. I just wanted to say that I am sorry about Callie."

I, after several seconds, took the extended hand. "Thank you." I said as I quickly released it.

"She seems to be in good spirits."

"You've seen Callie?" I said a little more jealous than I would have liked.

I noticed the grin that started to form on Erica's face. "I have. Would have never imagined she would have cut that hair. I also never imagined that I would walk in that room and she would have no idea who I was. Kind of a shocker."

I closed the chart I was working on. "Look, I will explain this to you the way I explained it to Miranda Bailey. I was an Marine brat and grew up with the name Arizona. I learned to fight young on the playground. Stay away from Callie." As I walked by her I explained. "Because that is the only warning you will get."

After talking with Erica, I really wanted to see Callie. I knew that we had agreed not see each other for a while, but it was killing me. I was the one that remembered her. I was the one dying a slow and painful death. I knew that I had agreed not to see her but no one said anything about talking.

I stopped in the Doctor's lounge and picked up the phone. I dialed the room number and waited until I heard her voice.

"Hello."

"Hi, Calliope."

I could hear her voice perk up. "Arizona. How are you?"

"I'm good. I was just checking on you. I know that they are letting you go home tomorrow."

"Yeah. I think I may be a little more excited if I remembered anything." She said laughing.

"Well I don't want to bother you, but I just…."

"What?"

"I just miss you." There was a silence on the line. "I am trying Callie. I will go in the morning and check into a hotel until I find a apartment. I'm sorry, I have been so busy that I haven't had time to look yet."

"That's ok."

"Well I better let you go."

"Ok. It was good hearing from you."

I couldn't help but smile. "You too. Bye."

"Arizona! Wait!"

"Yeah?"

"For whatever it's worth, I've missed you too. Bye"

Callie hung up after that statement. It was ok with me because I would be on cloud nine the rest of the day just hearing her voice.

**Callie's POV**

I had looked at the pictures of me and Arizona all day long. I loved her I knew that I did. I just didn't know if I should trust her. I feel asleep with the picture frame still in my hand up against my chest.

I don't know how long I was sleep. I was tossing and turning from side to side. I couldn't see any faces all I heard was voices. One right after the other. Mine and Arizona's.

"_I know your upset, but when you're done being upset, there will be people lined up for you…you can't get enough of the ER, but you can get enough of me?….we don't have to be friends. It's a big hospital with lots of floors and lots of places to hide. I am perfectly ok with doing that for the next few years…..I would like to take you to dinner….Am I the crazy one in this relationship?…..He stares at my boobs. There good boobs!…..I would like for you to have a whole dresser and a blow dryer or something more romantic than that…..I love you know stop scratching….I can't live without you and our ten kids…..No OR. What do you mean no OR?….There's a shooter in the hospital. He shot Derek Sheppard. Stop talking…..There are only children here. There are only children here…..Just take them and go…..Please. Please. I, we can make this work…..We're already over….I love her, Mark….." _

Suddenly the only faces I saw was a man leaning against a door frame with a gun. What was between me and him was Arizona and the little I had seen in the flash. Then a loud gunshot in the distance. It was the gunshot that woke me from my sleep and I was, as well as the bed, soaked with sweat. "What the hell was that?"

**Arizona's POV**

It was one of the few nights that I had slept in my own bed, but it didn't last long. I opened my eyes and tried to find the phone that was ringing in the dark. "Hello." I managed to get out very groggy.

"Arizona, it's Cristina."

I was suddenly awake. I sat up in the bed. "Is Callie ok?" I knew that for Cristina to call me at 3:00 in the morning, it had to be Callie.

"Um, she's gone."

"What? What the hell do you mean, she's gone?"

"A nurse came in and unhooked all the monitors. Apparently Callie had a bad dream. The nurse said that she was drenched and that Callie wanted to take a shower. She can't be hard to find. Hell she's in a hospital gown."

"Oh god. No she isn't."

"What?"

"Cristina, they were releasing her in the morning. I brought her clothes to work with me yesterday morning and had them sent to her room. She's in street clothes."

"Damn it! Robbins, I don't know where she is."

"I am on my way over there."

I hung up the phone, changed into jeans and a sweatshirt, pulled my hair up and headed out the door. When I opened the door I was in shock. I opened the door and Callie was again face to face with the voice that had haunted her sleep. "Callie? Are you alright?"She looked at me, then she stood there for several minutes. She repeated word for word the choppy dream she had just had. When she was done, I could tell she was about to break down. I took one step closer to this scared person and I had to go no further. Callie met me halfway and throw her arms around me. She was crying, "I'm scared, Arizona."I held her in the door for I don't remember how long trying to comfort her. "Its o.k. We are going to do this together. It's going to be ok. I promise."

She softly said. "Please, don't leave me."

This time that was a request I damn sure was going to grant.


	8. Chapter 8

**As always thanks for reading. This is a longer chapter, so I hope you don't mind. Hope you enjoy and thanks for the wonderful comments that you left so far.**

**Chapter 8**

**Arizona's POV**

The sun started to come through the windows of the apartment. I was still awake, laying on the couch. I was turned on my side with my back against the back of the couch. Callie was asleep in front of me. I just watched her sleep. After she had gotten there last night, I noticed that she was exhausted. I got her into the apartment and to come over and lay down. She shook her head. "No I can't go back to sleep to that again." I had told her to just come and lay down and I would lay here with her until she was calm. She had long since been calm, but I just couldn't seem to pull myself away from her. I had actually tried to move once, but Callie had put her arm behind her and rested it over my waist while still sleeping.

Once I had gotten her to lay down, I moved in behind her. I ran my fingers through her now short hair, telling her that everything would be alright. I softly ran my fingers over her forehead and ears. It was a trick in peds. It always seemed to work with children and it did with Callie too. I was now just laying watching her breathe. With every rise and fall of her chest, I remembered how much she loved sleeping next to her. Callie was notorious for being all over the bed, but I never minded. Most nights the only thing that stopped her from rolling from one side of the bed to the other, was my body. I loved that because it meant her body stopped where I was. I loved laying against Callie. Feeling her skin, her breathe on my neck and the warmth that brought. I loved sleeping with Callie.

I knew that it was time to go to work. I slowly moved out from behind Callie. I hated to move and hated even more to leave. I knew that I had a surgery scheduled at 6:45am and after that I would try my best to return home. Suddenly it hit me, this wasn't my home. Callie was to be officially released today. This was her home, not mine. Not I was in the shower, I stood and let the water run over my head and face. The same thoughts I had battled for a month once again took over my mind. How could I have taken for granted a love that was so true and honest, so pure and good, so real that it haunted Callie's pure existence. How could she have let that slip through her fingers? I had my reason, but I made a choice.

I wondered if I had been the one to lose my memories of Callie, would I have even known they were gone. Would I have found her way to Callie's in the middle of the night? Or would I have just went on with my life without her. I let the hot water run over my head knowing I would. I would. I know I would. Who was I trying to convince. I hoped that I would have. I love Callie and I knew that, I just don't know that I realized how much. It was a stupid thing considering what I had done. I did it for Callie. I loved her. Yes, I would have found my to her. I would have.I snuck through the living room, as I folded a piece of paper and left it on the table. I stopped and looked at her again, then knelt down and was face to face with her. She finally looked peaceful. "I will make this up to you somehow. I promise." I whispered, then kissed her on the forehead. I quietly walked out without her even moving.

"I don't know how she got around everyone, Derek. All I know is that I opened the door just as she walked up. I mean anything could have happened to her. She has no clue about anything. About Seattle or were to go."

"I understand, Doctor Robbins and I totally agree. I promise this will be addressed. It is a scary thought for me too. Now as for her being released I am signing the paperwork and releasing her into your custody."

"That's fine. So everything looks ok?"

"She is fine. She will need to come in next week and have the stitches in her head removed, but she is fine. No cause for worry or to treat her with kid gloves, she's fine." Derek finished his charting as Alex walked up.

He looked into Callie's room. "So it's true? Dude, Torres went MIA?"

Derek spoke as he handed the chart to the nurse. "She didn't go MIA, Karev. She simply went home." Derek smiled at me as he pasted me. "Or she went to the person she needed more than this hospital."

I returned his smile as she walked past me. "What's up, Karev? Or are you just here to stare at Callie's room?"

Alex explained the case of a child that had just been brought in. He was a patient of mine for about a year. He was born with a heart defect and was now having trouble breathing. I was excited because I would be working with Teddy and I really needed her advice on something.

I was checking the young boy over when I yelled out. "Where is Doctor Altman?"

The nurse standing next to me answered, "She was called into surgery an hour ago."

"Where's Yang?"

"She's with Doctor Altman."

"So who do we have?" I turned around to ask. It came out of my mouth before I could stop it. "Oh geez." I said just as Erica walked up.

"Glad to see you too, Dr. Robbins, trust me the feeling is probably mutual. So what do we have?"

Needless to say Erica Hahn, before my morning coffee, isn't pleasant. I wish I was still at home curled up to Calliope.

**Callie's POV**

I opened my eyes and looked around the room. I remembered coming here last night, but the place was dark when Arizona had shown me in. It was a beautiful apartment. Nice and cozy. I stood from the couch and peeked around the corner of the room just in front of me. There was a large bed and a dresser in that room and nothing else. I wondered if that was just a spare room since it seemed so bare.

"Arizona?" I said. There was no answer. "Arizona?" I said again. Again, no answer. This was it. I was alone. Arizona must have left this morning. She will find a hotel, then an apartment somewhere else, and then I am alone. A wave of panic suddenly rose inside of me unlike anything I had ever experienced.

I made my way through the apartment, but noticed a note on the refrigerator. I was immediately relieved.

_Calliope,I had to go in for a while. Please, please don't leave. I'll be here you always,_

_Arizona_

I laid the note on the bar and noticed the end tables, one of which held several photos. I picked one of them up. It was a picture of me and Arizona. It looked like a picture from maybe last Christmas. We are both in Santa hats. I put the photo down and moved on to the next one. It was a picture of Arizona and what had to be her family. There was a boy that looked very close to Arizona's age. He looked so much like her. Him and the older man in the photo had on Marine dress blues. There was a woman in the picture that had to be Arizona's mother. She looked just like Arizona and her brother. There was one me with what I remembered where members of my family that were at the hospital when I woke up. I had to admit my sister bared a striking resemblance to a singer I had seen on television over the past couple of days. She was on one of the video channels I had flipped through. What was her name? Oh yeah Jordin Sparks. I was going to have to tell my sister that when I spoke to her again.

The next picture was Arizona and a small child. It looked as if it was taken in the hospital and I was assuming it was a patient. The last one was us again. All of us. I recognized Alex as the groom in the picture. The bride must have been Izzie that I had heard of. In the picture was me, Arizona, Cristina, Mark, Lexie, George, Meredith and Derek. I was immediately drawn to me and Arizona. We looked so happy and, Arizona? Arizona looked stunning. We were all in close to each other and mine and Arizona's cheeks were touching. I put the picture down and walked toward the other bedroom.

The door was slightly opened and I slowly pushed it open. I am sure I looked like I was a prowler in my own home. I looked around the room. Yes this was defiantly the room I had shared with Arizona. It was a small room, but it was also cozy. They was a radio, a stack of CDs and flowers on one dresser. On the other was a pager that I noticed was labeled "Torres"

You could still smell the fragrance that came from the bathroom where Arizona had showered this morning. I stood in the center of the bathroom and closed my eyes. The scent of Arizona's perfume still lingered with scent of Lavender that I could assume was soap. It felt warm and comfortable, familiar and safe. It was a scent that I had no I idea how much I had once enjoyed. That I once would hold Arizona and just love the way she smelled. I was interrupted by hearing someone come through the door.

"Calliope?" Arizona's voice turned to panic. "Calliope!"

I met her in the door frame of the bedroom. "I'm ok." Arizona closed her eyes as obvious relief came over her. "I'm fine. No running away today." I smiled.

"You just scared the shit out of me." Arizona chuckled."I can tell. I'm sorry." Callie looked at Arizona apologetically. "I was just looking around."

"It's your home, Callie. You can look around. You hungry?"

"Sure" I replied.

"I stopped and got us a couple of salads that you always loved and I thought maybe we could go sit in the park a while. I have about two hours before I have to be back, so I thought we could talk."

I involuntarily smiled at Arizona and spoke. "Yeah, I'd love that."

Arizona and I walked through the park and found bench. We sat in silence for a little while just looking out over the city until I spoke. "It's nice here. Way better than that hospital room. Oh and by the way, I am sorry about running out last night."

"It's ok. It's just formalities. Derek officially released you this morning. You just need to have this stitches removed next week, other than that, you are good to go."

"How has work been today, I know that you didn't get much sleep last night."

"It's been ok. Peds is always a emotional rollercoaster, but so far it hasn't been bad."

"I saw the pictures in the room. I assume that's your brother in the photo?"

"Um, yeah. That's Daniel."

"Isn't he a little cutie?" I, once again involuntarily, smiled at Arizona. "He looks just like you." I think she actually blushed.

"Thank you. Yes he was."

Immediate panic came over me. "Was?"

"Daniel was killed in the war three years ago. He was a Marine like our dad."

"I am so sorry. I…"

Arizona smiled. "I know. You didn't know. Daniel, like my father made a career out of the military. I, like our Mother, made mine out of medicine. She was a scrub nurse."

"I wish that I remembered anything about my family. I mean just to add to the conversation." Callie softly laughed.

"Well your father Carlos is a business man in Miami where you are from. Your Mom is a proud house wife and mother. Aria, Aria is good girl. She likes to party a little, but you two were very close. You were always texting each other with the latest adventures in your lives." Arizona put her salad in her lap and started to dig through her bag. "I almost forgot. This came yesterday." Arizona held out a phone. "Your's was damaged in the accident so I called the phone company and had them send you another one. Mark took it home with him last night and tried to set it up the way you had it. He transferred all his numbers that you would need and then added your family's."

"Thank you." Such a simple gift obviously meant a lot to me.

"I told your family that a new phone was coming, so they could keep in touch with you then. Mark put himself in speed dial one." Arizona rolled her eyes. "I let him win on that one, but I am two. So if you need anything just hold the 2 down and it will call me."

"So what now?" I looked at Arizona as she took a deep breath.

"Well, I am going to take to the grocery store and make sure that you have the food you need and then I have to head back to work. I will go after work and find a hotel. I have called about some apartments and I will go look at them tomorrow."

"Don't." That was all I could say.

"Don't what?"

"Don't leave." Arizona looked at me sadly.

"Calliope."

"Don't Calliope me. There is an extra room. I saw it. You can have your room and I will stay in the other. There is no reason for you to leave. That is your home too. Please."

Arizona slowly placed her salad in her lap and turned to in her seat to face me. "I don't want to make things hard for you. I don't want you confused. You have questions about what happened and that it understandable. I want things to go at your pace, Callie."

"This is my pace. I don't want for you to leave your home. I will sleep in the spare room."

"Absolutely not!"

"Arizona, Please." I could actually seen Arizona breaking. "Please."

"Ok. I will only stay if you take our…my…your room and I will take the other." Arizona smiled at her compromise.

"Deal." I smiled back.

"We need to get back. We still have time to stop by the grocery store before I have to be back at the hospital."

"I am ready when ever you are." I suddenly was very excited and was unable to keep it off my face. God, why couldn't I control anything around this woman.

"Alright. We better get going."

Arizona picked up the bag and I followed her away from the park. For some reason some of the panic was gone.

**Arizona's POV**

I tried to avoid the stares from the nurses and other Doctors. I had heard some of them whispering about Erica and I working together, while Callie didn't know either of us. I just wanted this day over. "How's Callie?"

I looked to see Teddy suddenly walking with me. "Calliope is good." I couldn't help but smile.

"Oh, the smile is coming back. What happened? Do tell."

"Nothing happened, Teddy." I giggled with her like we were two school girls. "Nothing."

"Nothing doesn't get that smile." Teddy gasped. "Oh my god. You slept with her?"

"No! No, she doesn't even know me and she just came home from the hospital. Plus if she did remember…."

"Arizona, give it time. Even when she remembers…have we heard anything?"

"No not yet. The Chief said that he would let me know if anything was said."

"How are you going to handle that?"

"Handle what?" Cristina said. "How's Torres?"

"She's ok.""Just ok. What the hell is with the grinning?"

Teddy hit Cristina. "I know, right. I asked the same thing."

"Spill it, roller girl. You've been getting it on with Torres, haven't you?"

Teddy hit Cristina again. "I said that too!"

"Imagine you two having the same feelings." I spit out.

"Ouch." Teddy laughed. "Harsh much?"

"So?" Cristina raised an eyebrow.

"She asked me to stay. I was going today to stay at a hotel and Callie asked my to stay."

"No sex?" Cristina said disappointed.

"Who's having sex?" Mark walked up.

"Not Tinkerbelle and Torres. She asked her to stay. God when they have sex we will be peeling her off the ceiling."

I looked at Cristina still smiling although I tried to stop. "I would prefer that you not discuss my sex life with Callie, Cristina."

"I second that." We all turned to see Erica standing behind me.

"Did someone speak to you, Hahn?" Mark asked causing everyone but Erica to laugh.

Erica looked at me. "I heard congratulations are in order."

A panic ran over me. "How do you know?"

**Callie's POV**

I heard a knock at the door so I turned the television off and walked over to see who was here. I opened it to see Mark. "Hey."

Mark walked by me as though he was looking for something. "Hey." Mark said standing just inside the door looking around. "How are you doing?"

"I'm good." I looked at him wondering what was going on. "Can I help you with something?"

"Umm." Mark turned his attention back to me and smiled. "No. I was just checking on you. Just making sure you are alright."

"I am fine." I closed the door and my way to the couch with Mark. As we both sat down I asked. "How's Arizona? I mean I know how she is, but I mean how is she. Is she ok with everything…with me?"

"She's fine. Why?""I know that she probably didn't get much sleep last night. I guess I should have waited until it wasn't 3am to come home.""Believe me she wouldn't have it any other way. She loves you and she wants to help you."

I don't think I did a good job at hiding my worry. "She couldn't have sleep much.""Don't worry about Robbins. She's just glad that you are getting better."

"I hate to I caused so much trouble. It was just crazy last night. I hope that I didn't get anyone at the hospital in trouble.""No. I mean Derek wasn't happy that a patient just walked out, but it would have fallen on Lexie."

"Oh god I am sorry."

"She is fine. Derek just made sure she understood that she was to be more careful….well and that telling you were home was, wasn't the best idea."

"Please Mark, tell Lexie that I am so sorry. I didn't mean to get her into trouble."

"I'll make sure she knows." Mark looked down at his hands as he played with his fingers. "No faces only voices, right?"

"It was weird. Just darkness only voices. Just short ramblings."

"Maybe things are coming back."

"Mark?" I looked at him with what I knew was fear in my eyes.

"Yeah?"

"How mad am I going to be? At Arizona I mean? When I remember. I just need to know."

"Cal-" Marks words were cut off by a knock at the door.

I looked at Mark confused because he jumped up quicker than I did. "Are you expecting someone?" I asked.

"Umm, no." He tried to smile.

I walked around him to the door. I opened it to a young man. "Can I help you?"

"I am looking for a…" He looked at the envelope "a Calliope Torres."

"Ummm, I'm Calliope."

"Cool." He handed the envelope to me. "I just need your signature here, please."

He handed me a tablet and pointed to where I was to sign 'my signature'. Hell I didn't even remember what my signature looked like.

He tapped the pad again and spoke. "Just anywhere right there." He had not clue that I was trying to remember how to sign my name not figure out where the hell to put it.

I quickly just wrote Calliope Torres on the pad. "There you go."

"Thanks." With that he turned and walked away saying "Have a nice day, Ms. Torres."

"Thank you." I studied the envelope while I closed the door. What would be so important that I had to sign for it?

Mark spoke and brought me out of my daze at the envelope. "What you got?"

"Huh?" I said returning my gaze to him. "Ummm, not really sure."

Mark seemed nervous. "Maybe, maybe I can help with that."

"What is going on, Mark? Is this why you're here?"

"No." Mark wasn't convincing me. "No! I came to check on you when I came home for a minute. That's all." Mark looked at my hand again. "Maybe you should wait til Robbins gets home."

"You know what this is." I looked at him seeing through his game. "Why shouldn't I open it? Why don't you just tell me what the hell it say?" Mark didn't speak. "Mark! What is this? Why are you here?"

"Callie."

I looked at the envelope. There was a logo in the top left corner. A logo I obviously didn't know. "Well then I will find out myself."

Mark walked over and tried to grab it causing me to throw my arm back. "Then tell me." I screamed with my free hand planted against Mark's chest trying to hold him off.

"Ok." Mark sighed. "Alright, just give me the letter."

I trusted him and handed it to him. "Please, please. Just wait for Robbins."

Just as he said that, she came through the door. "Hey. I just got your page."

Mark walked passed me and handed the envelope to Arizona. "Here. I am going back the hospital."

Arizona watched him as he walked from the room. "Tell the Chief I will be back in a minute." Mark threw his hand up letting Arizona know he had heard her.

"Someone needs to tell me what is going on. NOW! What you hiding from me?"

"We aren't trying to hide anything, Callie."

Arizona walked passed me and sat heavily on the couch. She looked at the envelope and smiled. She looked up at me and patted the couch. I walked over and sat beside her. "This Callie, this is awesome. We weren't trying to hide it from you. Well not forever. We just wanted to wait. Wait until…..you know….you remember. Remember who you are and what this means."

"What is it?"

"There are many things that you can do in the medical field and get a pat on the back or a 'good job', but this Calliope is rare. This letter is going to tell you that you have won a Harper Avery award."

I looked at her confused. "All this over a award?"

"Callie this is huge. This is the brass ring of awards. This is as good as it gets. You won." She said with such excitement.

I wasn't even sure what I accomplished, but if the look of pride on Arizona's face was any indication, it was a big deal. "So what does that mean."

"There is a big dinner and the awards are given. We just thought that if you weren't….well, able to go, that one of us would go in your place. Like Chief Webber."

I suddenly felt sad. "I won this big award. A rare award and someone else has to go and accept it for me?"

"See, this is why we tried so hard to keep it from you. No one wanted to hurt you over this. We thought someone would go and accept on your behalf and then when you remembered, we would give you the award."

"It's big?" I questioned again.

"It's big." Arizona smiled. "I couldn't be more proud of you. We were going to have a party when you remembered and be all like 'surprise'." She smiled at me and looked back at the letter. "I know. Silly right?"

I couldn't help but smile back as she looked at the letter so proud. "No. It's incredibly sweet." She looked at me. "Thank you. I mean for trying and for protecting me. For sending Mark here to wrestle it out of my hands." We both chuckled. "Thank you." I said softly.

Arizona looked at me with tears in her eyes. "When you remember, when everything memory is going in circles in your head, will you promise me something?"

"What?"

Arizona sat up straight and looked at me. She moved over until our knees were touching. "Promise me Callie that you will remember that I love you." I tear ran down her cheek as she took my hand. "When you remember how that night felt and I can't talk to you, promise me that you will remember that I love you. Please."

"Arizona."

"Callie, I need to tell you this now. Now while you will listen and you aren't angry or hurt. I just want you to know now while I have a chance. Here, just me and you."

"Ok." I really didn't know what to say.

"Jackson, you have met Jackson, right?"

"Umm, yeah."

"His name is Jackson Avery. He is the grandson of Harper Avery."

"This award is the big time and we work with his grandson?"

Arizona smiled. "Yeah. Anyway, he was a fumbling idiot for months after the shooting. He was knocking over trays in the OR and doing things wrong. Before long no one wanted him on their service and scrubbing in for surgery? Well that was just out of the question. He would do anything to get into a surgery. So he came to Teddy…" Arizona cleared her throat. "He asked if he could get in on a heart transplant. She of course, like everyone else, said the OR was full. Teddy started to walk away when Jackson announced as quietly as he could, that he knew something. Something that she would love to know. Curious, Teddy asked Jackson what he was talking about. He explained to her that he knew his grandfather had made a member of our staff a nominee for the award. He agreed to tell her if she let him scrub in. Curiosity got the better of Teddy and she allowed him in."

"He told your best friend Teddy that I was up for this award?"

"Yes."

"And did she tell you?"

Another tear ran down Arizona's face. "Yes, she did."

"How long did you know?" Arizona didn't say a word. She didn't have to. I pulled my hands, that were still in hers, away and she knew that I knew.

"Callie, please."

"When did she tell you!"

"The day before I left for Africa." Arizona couldn't even look at me.

"You knew you weren't going to let me get on that plane?" Again no answer. "You knew. For a day you knew that you weren't taking me."

"I did it for you, Callie. You were nominated for a award that no one gets. If you had left your research would have been stopped. There was no way you would have stood a chance if you stopped and I knew that. You wanted that award every since I knew you. You were nominated. I wanted you to be great. You wanted more than anything to be a rock star. There, you would have gotten lost in the shuffle. I knew the only way to make sure you didn't throw your career away was to make you stay. Was to…."

"To hurt me." I finished her sentence.

"Was to make sure you stayed and that you wouldn't come after me. Your tantrum just helped."

I stood and walked around the room. "I don't know what to say. All of this just doesn't make any sense to me."

"I know because you don't understand the magnitude of this award. You don't remember the countless hours that you spent in that lab. The hundreds of times you shook that vial and hoped for a solid form. I do. I remember. I remember hearing you talk about it in your sleep. I need for you to understand this now. Before you realize…"

"What? The magnitude of that award or the magnitude of what happened in that airport?"

Arizona stood and picked up her purse. "I love you, Callie. You said that when you remembered you wanted to know you did everything you could to help me when I cried in your hospital room. When you remember I want you to understand that I did what I did because I love you so much. I need for you to remember that." Arizona walked past me to the door. She turned just before she was leaving. "You would have done the same for me. You have no idea how proud you should be of yourself right now. You have no idea how hard you worked. I will never regret making you stay here. For playing my very, very small role in helping you. I would do it all again. The only regret I will have for the rest of my life is that I shouldn't have got on that plane either. I am so.." Arizona tried to speak through the tears. "I am so proud of you. I love you." With that Arizona was gone.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Callie watched Arizona walk out the door and found her seat back on the couch. She stared at the letter that still lay unopened on the coffee table in front of her. Callie didn't know what to do or who to talk to. For some reason one person came to mind. She pulled the new Blackberry from her pocket and searched the contacts until she found the name she looked for and began sending a text.

_Hey. I know this is a little, a lot, weird, but can you talk?_

Callie sat with her head back on the couch waiting for a response. She finally heard the buzz of her phone.

_Um, yeah. For you anytime. You ok? Arizona told me about the phone._

Callie, a lot quicker than she could understand, replied.

_I'm fine. Just confused. Need some advice….bout Arizona._

Quickly a response came.

_Sure. You may not remember me, but you are my sister and would love to give you advice….on Arizona._

Callie sent her reply.

_Thanks. I know that we talked a lot through texting, but I just need someone to tell me. If Arizona came back, if I hadn't been hurt, would I have just forgiven her?_

The reply was the longest Callie had waited on Aria for a response. Aria wanted to make sure that she gave her sister the right advice. Said it the right way. She wanted Callie to listen to her.

_At first probably not. She left you in a airport and you didn't understand. You were hurt. She didn't text or call to check on you and you were devastated. Truth is she wouldn't have been able to hear from you. She was there just trying to survive you. I think you would have been angry, you would have took your stand, but Callie you loved her. I have never seen you love like that._

That wasn't a hard statement for Callie to believe.

_Did you know about the award?_

A simple question that got a simple reply.

_Yes. Are you angry?_

Callie replied.

_A little._ _I understand why she felt that way, but she should have been honest._

Aria's reply come quick.

_She loves you. At the time, it was the only choice._

Callie decided that everyone was going to tell her the same things. Talking to one person was like talking to anyone else. She loved Callie, Callie loved her it was all the same.

_Thanks for the talk. You can text me anytime you want. _

Callie's phone buzzed one last time.

_I will. Thanks. I loved talking to you. I miss and love you, Callie. I am glad that you seem to be doing better. Arizona is good for you. She loves you. Go easy on her, ok? Bye._

Callie put the phone down and laid back on the couch. As she started at the ceiling she knew that somewhere she should be grateful. She just couldn't find it.

It had been a hard day. Working with Hahn was a disaster, but she was now gone. Her pt was transported and thank god that meant Erica went him. Arizona barely had a moment to think when a person was walking with her. One person on each side. Arizona looked from Mark to Teddy. "What?"

"What happened?" Mark asked almost sounding nervous.

"I told her."

"You told her what?" Teddy asked. "Everything?"

"Everything. Now if you two don't mind I would love to not think about this for a minute." Arizona snapped.

"But she know?" Mark questioned again. "She knows that you left her because of the award."

Arizona stopped and turned to Mark. "Yes! That is kind of what everything means. Now I would like to talk about something else." A look of shock came over Mark's face. Arizona realized that she had just yelled at him causing everyone in the hall to stop and look. Arizona turned to them and gave a half hearted smile until they began to go about there business, it was then she turned to Mark. "I'm sorry. I just can't anymore today. Please."

Mark noticed the tears that were starting to form. He took a deep breathe. "I have a nine year old that is here. Injuries were from a car accident and I need a consult if you don't mind."

Arizona smiled. "Thank you." She took the chart that Mark held out.

"Your welcome. I'll met you in there." Mark said walking off.

Arizona turned to Teddy. "I hate that I yelled at him."

Teddy place a comforting hand on Arizona's shoulder. "Don't worry about it. I am pretty sure that he has done something today to be yelled at for. Mark's fine. You are reaching your limit with all this."

"I look at her, Teddy and all I want to do is running into her arms and wake the hell up from this nightmare."

"I understand. This must be awful on you both."

"Yeah, I am going to check on.." Arizona quickly looked at the chart. "MaKayla. I'll talk to you later."

Teddy watched her closest friend walk away and mumbled. "Good lord." As she turned to walk back to Cardio.

Callie wondered around the apartment trying to make some or any sense of what her life was now. So many people had told her about the day Arizona left, but no one offered the vital information that Arizona had left Callie for a reason. A reason to Arizona anyway. Callie still wondered how she would have felt had the accident never happened. Would she now be more understanding than she was, or less.

Callie shock her head to try and stop the commotion that had now taken over her brain. The unknowns were too much for Callie. The not knowing how she would feel. She may never remember everything about Arizona, what if she didn't? Would it matter? Arizona loved her and she had loved her. Callie determined then and there that was all that mattered. Callie only knew that she wanted to be around Arizona, with Arizona. What may or could have happened didn't matter. Suddenly all that mattered to Callie was how she felt about Arizona now.

Callie knew that she only had a couple of hours before Arizona would return home from work. The one thing that Callie retained was the amazing ability to cook. Callie quickly pulled the refrigerator open and began to put together a surprise dinner for Arizona.

"I know. I know. You don't want to talk about it, but…."

"Teddy, don't." Arizona interrupted as she was working on charting for the day.

"You need to talk to someone. I just want to make sure that you are alright."

"I am fine." Arizona said in less than a chipper voice. "Please Teddy. I need for you to respect this."

"Alright." Teddy said as she sat back onto the couch beside Arizona and waited.

"You know. What the hell was I suppose to do? Destroy her career? Take her off to another country and hope that she isn't just someone in the way over there? It's Pediatrics that is lacking over there. Not Ortho, but Peds. What was I suppose to do? When I realized I made a huge mistake, it was too late. Then Mark called about the wreck…"

Teddy interrupted. "Breathe Robbins." Teddy smiled. "You loved her. You did what you did for her. Maybe she would have gotten lost over there, but still she was hurt. The fear that you have is justified."

"What if she still doesn't understand. I look at her and I love her so much that it is killing me. I am so afraid that when she remembers that she will still be angry. Then I start all over again. I just don't know what to do. What do I do?"

"What ever happens you go with what is in front of you. If you feel that you need to put your feelings on the shelf for a while, then do that. If not, then don't. She may never remember how things were. You have to live for now with her."

"She could break me."

"Then let her break you. You can't live in fear Arizona. You don't know that it will happen. What if she surprises you?

Arizona walked into the apartment and was immediately shocked that she smelled food. Arizona was surprised and happy that Callie was feeling herself more. She closed the door and Callie turned to look at her. Arizona took in the site that was in front of her. Callie had set everything out at the bar and the lights in the apartment were dimmed. Arizona noticed the wine glasses and her heart jumped at the possibilities that maybe Callie had remembered something.

Callie spoke when she saw Arizona smile. "I just thought that maybe you needed a decent meal. Well I hope that it is decent. I seem to remember how to cook. Which is a good thing. I may not remember shit, but at least we won't starve." Callie tried to laugh.

Arizona tried to keep her smile as she realized that Callie was just being nice. "Thank you."

Callie noticed the disappointment on Arizona's face and tried to talk about something else. She grabbed the wine and put both bottles on the bar. "I found these. I am assuming the white belongs to you. There is almost a whole bottle. The red is almost gone, so I assume I did that."

Arizona chuckled. "Right you are."

Callie loved to hear Arizona's laughter. She watched as Arizona laid her purse and keys down on the table by the door. She then walked to the bar and stood watching Callie put food on a plate. Callie turned around and stretched across the other side of the bar placing the plate on the bar and pouring Arizona's wine in a glass next to the plate. Arizona continued to watch. "Go ahead. Sit. Or are you gonna stand during the entire meal?" Callie laughed as she watched Arizona come out of her daze and have a seat.

Callie took another plate, putting her food on it and walking around the bar and taking the seat next to Arizona. Callie sat down and poured a glass of wine while noticing that Arizona was yet to take her eyes off of her. Without turning to look at Arizona, Callie spoke, "You gonna continue to stare at me or are you gonna eat."

"I'm…..I'm sorry." Arizona looked down at her food. "It looks wonderful." Arizona tried to contain herself as she moved the chicken piccata around her plate. It made her think of the night Callie had made her grand speech. Arizona looked up trying to find something to say before she was sure to start crying. She noticed on the refrigerator the letter from Harper Avery was stuck there by a magnet. She smiled. She was so proud of Callie.

Callie broke the silence. "So, how was your day?"

"It was ok. Busy, but ok."

"Anything interesting happen."

"No. Alex was caught in the on-call room with April Kepner." Arizona grinned. "Erica left shortly after I went back this afternoon, so my day got much better."

Callie couldn't help but grin. "You really don't like her do you?"

"I find that when I look at her I want to throw a brick at her." Arizona loved to hear the laughter that came from Callie. "So how was your day?"

"Really? Um, I am so over soap operas. You would not believe. There is this gay couple on one of the shows and they broke up and then one girl sleeps with her guy friend and now she is pregnant. God, will that storyline ever get old?"

"That's what you get for watching that stuff." Arizona couldn't help but notice Callie smiling. "What?" As Callie put a piece of food in her mouth. Arizona noticed a huge smile on her face still. Callie began to chew slower. God that mischievous grin. What was Callie thinking? "What?" Arizona asked again sounding was trying hard not to laugh. "What?""That look is almost frightening. What are you thinking?"Callie's grin just grew wider. She was trying so hard not to laugh "Nothing. Is the food good?"

"It's wonderful." Arizona said not taking her eyes off Callie. Callie was looking her right in the eyes and held her gaze. "O.k. then why are you still looking at me like that?" Callie had a look like she could almost devour Arizona. "Damn it, Callie. What is it?"With the same sexy grin Callie revealed her secret. "Lets just say that all the flashbacks aren't that bad."Arizona felt her face blush. As she throw her napkin at the woman to her left yelling "Calliope!""What? It isn't my fault. They come back however they want. But I really do have say." Callie stopped and finally gave in to the laughter. "Damn girl. I didn't know you had it in you."Now Arizona was really blushing. "Stop Callie!" Arizona got up, but Callie still looked her up and down. Arizona grabbed one of the pillows off the couch and covered herself with it. "That pillow is not doing any good. I can still see it.""Calliope, stop it. I mean it. Stop thinking about it."Callie closed her eyes while laughing. She had a look on her face like she was really trying to concentrate. "What are you going to do about it. I'll just say that I'm thinking of something else." Callie finally stopped teasing. "Come on, Arizona come back and sit down. I'll stop. I promise." Callie patted the seat of the chair. "Come on. Finish your food.""You don't see me sitting here giving you a hard time." Arizona said as she made her way back to her seat. "I mean I have seen you too." "Yeah, but I don't care." They both laughed.

"You wouldn't."

"Hey, I am sure that I should be offended by that comment."

"You wouldn't be." Arizona laughed.

"I mean, really? Pizza?" Callie shook her head thinking about the memory.

"You said…."

"Sorry. Sorry." Callie looked over at Arizona with lust in her eyes that Arizona hadn't seen in long time. "I'm sorry. I am trying I really am. Now that I have seen it, I can't get it out of my mind."

Again Arizona was looking those big, brown eyes that she so easily got lost in. She quickly turned away. "The food is good."

Callie smiled. "Thanks. I am glad that you like it."

Arizona turned to Callie and was lost again. "I love it." Arizona regretted the words the minute they came out.

All Callie wanted to do was be close to the woman who's blue eyes had her mesmerized. Callie got up out of her chair and walked to the ipod dock. As music started to play, Arizona watched Callie walk toward her and extended her hand. "Dance with me, Arizona."

I know that you all gonna want to kill me right now. I wanted you guys to hear a song first before this evening continues. I hope that you all don't mind but I made added a link to a video for the song so that you could hear it. It's an older song, so I wanted to make sure you had heard it. The next chapter is almost complete so I will post again as soon as it's done. Thanks for reading and in the next chapter I break one of my major rules with writing.

.com/watch?v=TLuGbMd5v2Y


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you all so much for the wonderful comments. I am so glad that you are enjoying this. This chapter is shorter, but I somehow think you will find it in your hearts to forgive me.

**If you didn't get the link, I know the You tube part was cut off, the song in this chapter is Break Me by Jewel and can be found on You Tube. You may want to listen to it first. It is the perfect Callie/Arizona song for both this fic and the show.**

Rating: M

**Chapter 10**

Arizona looked at the hand that was extended to her. "Dance with me, Arizona." Arizona's eyes then raised to look at Callie. She could see that all smiles were gone from Callie's face. The only thing that Arizona saw again was desire.

Arizona took the hand that was extended and met Callie's very slow movement toward each other. Arizona touched Callie's shoulders and slowly raised her arms wrapping them around Callie's neck, just as Callie's hands went around Arizona's waist. Callie's chin rested on Arizona's should just as the words to the song started.

The smell of her hair, her skin, the feel of her arms around Arizona's waist. Callie felt Arizona take a deep, sharp breath.

_I will meet you in some place_

_Where the light lends itself to soft repose_

_I will let you undress me _

_But I warn you I've thorns like any rose_

_You could hurt me with your bare hands _

_You could hurt me with the sharp end of what you say_

_I am lost to you now and there's no amount of reason to save me_

_So break me_

_Take me_

_Just let me feel your arms again_

_Break me _

_Take me_

_Just let me feel your love again_

Callie could feel Arizona shaking as much as she tried not to. That just gave Callie an excuse to hold her tighter.

_Feels like being underwater_

_Now that I've let go and lost control_

_Water kisses fill my mouth_

_Water fill my soul_

Arizona thought of how she never wanted this moment to end. This just felt right. This is where she was suppose to be.

_So Break me _

_Take me _

_Just let me feel your arms again_

_Break me_

_I'll let you make me Just let me feel your arms again. _

Callie raised her head and placed her forehead against Arizona's_Kiss me once or maybe twiceOh, it never felt so nice_

At that moment that was all that either of them wanted. It was now Callie that took the deep, sharp breath

_Break me_

_Take me _

_Let me feel you love_

_Break me I'll let you- oh, Ill let you make me_

_Just let me feel your arms again_

_Just let me feel your love again._

When the music stopped Callie and Arizona were still forehead to forehead, nose to nose with so much intensity in their eyes it scared them both. Arizona whispered, "There's no old or new Callie. Just you. I have loved you since the moment that I met you. I have never stopped." Arizona backed up and looked at Callie. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't hav….."

Callie took a deep breath and looked at the woman that was now putting space between them. Callie had Arizona's hand so she was aware there was only so far she could go, but any distance was too much for Callie. "If someone asked I may not remember the moment I met you or where we went on our first date or even the first time I kissed you. I may never remember that. But….But I will remember this. If anyone ever asked me the exact moment that I knew I was in love with Arizona Robbins, I'll remember this."

Arizona felt a tear run down her face. "You are confused Calliope. Everything is going so….."

"I am not confused, Arizona. My mind may not remember you, but everything else about me remembers. I know that my body, my heart and my soul are still completely in love with you."

"I don't want you to go too quickly, Calliope." Arizona said trying to hold back more tears.

A very seductive grin came over Callie's face as she said pulling on Arizona's hand, "Then I will be sure to go really slow." Callie walked toward Arizona and their eyes never left each others. "I want this, Arizona."

"But this may not be what you need…." Arizona was hushed as Callie stood against her again.

"Tell me you don't want this. Tell me that you don't want to wake up in the morning next to me." Arizona swallowed hard. "Just say it and I'll back off. Tell me that it doesn't matter who we were and that you don't want me as much as I want you. Tell me that and I'll stop." There was no 's heart felt like it was coming out of her chest. She was sure Arizona could feel it pounding. She tilted her head and kissed Arizona. It was a sweet and innocent kiss. As Callie placed hands on either side of Arizona's face, she quickly deepened the kiss.

Arizona actually thought for just a moment her knees were going to give way. As if Callie felt it, she pulled Arizona closer to her. Arizona didn't even think it was possible to be closer than they were, but Callie was determined to try.

Callie stopped and put her forehead back against Arizona's and looked into her eyes. Without moving her head, Callie dropped one hand to the bottom of Arizona's shirt. Callie slowly, as if asking permission, began to raise the shirt. Once the shirt cleared Arizona breast and Callie's thumb grazed against Arizona's nipple, Callie felt both of them lose their breath. Callie backed her head back as the shirt passed Arizona face and came over her head. Callie quickly found Arizona's lips again. With her hands she unbuttoned Arizona pants and helped them down her hips without leaving the comfort of Arizona's lips.

Arizona had long since lost all control over the situation. She stopped as she felt her pants drop to the floor. She smiled at Callie. "Are you just going to have your way with me right here in the living room?"

Callie smiled back. "I really don't give a shit where it is." She said placing her hands around Arizona's neck and pulling her into another kiss. This one was deep; a hungry kiss. Arizona captured Callie's tongue and began to gently suck on it.

Arizona's mind was running in all different directions. She was happy and sad, scared and excited, but mostly just mesmerized by Callie. It felt old and new all at once. This was it. This is where she wanted to be. She felt her hands tugging on Callie's shirt before she knew what was happening. Their lips only separating long enough for the shirt to clear Callie's head. Arizona threw the shirt in some direction. She wasn't even sure there it went.

All of a sudden Arizona felt her body lift. "Calliope! Put me down. You are going to hurt yourself."

"Shut up, Arizona." Callie hushed Arizona as her lips found hers.

Arizona wrapped her legs around Callie's waist and continued to kiss her as she noticed where Callie was taking her. Once they were in the bedroom, the emotion was almost too much for Arizona. This was _their _room, _their_ bed, _their_ place where they hid from the world.

Callie backed Arizona against the bed and Arizona sat on the edge of the bed. She pulled away from Callie's lips and looked down as she unbuttoned Callie's pants placing kisses against the chest in front of her. She moved Callie's pants down after they where unbuttoned. Arizona crawled backward on the bed as Callie crawled toward her like an animal stalking it's prey. Arizona couldn't help but grin. She loved this. Being here with Callie again. She had dreamed of this moment for months. Nothing could have done this justice.

Within seconds Callie was over the top of her. Kissing her and letting her hands roam. She reached around and with one hand release Arizona's lace bra. Arizona smiled. "Well, you didn't forget that."

Callie looked at her without emotion and kissed her as she said. "I only forgot the stuff that didn't matter." Callie pulled the bra off Arizona's arms and threw it over her shoulder causing Arizona to chuckle again.

"You know Robbins, there's a time that perky, happy needs to take a back seat." Callie chuckled.

"I could always cry."

Callie pulled her head back and looked at Arizona. "Don't you dare cry. I mean it." With that Callie dropped down to place kisses along Arizona neck and chest. It only took a moment for Callie to find her destination.

Arizona put her hands around Callie's head and arching her back to press her breast further in Callie's mouth. Arizona watched Callie go from one breast to the other. As Callie's tongue flickered over Arizona's nipple, Callie looked up and caught Arizona's stare and smiled. "Doctor Torres, are you just teasing me?"

"I don't know Doctor Robbins, why don't you tell me." Callie said quickly making her way down Arizona's stomach and resting between Arizona's thighs, finding the object of her desire.

"Oh shit!" Arizona yelled as she grabbed two hands full of Callie's hair. Arizona wasn't sure what Callie was doing. There was so much going on at one time. As she felt Callie enter her, she arched her back again to give Callie full access to her body. Which Callie took complete advantage of.

Within minutes Arizona had reached her climax and tightened her legs around the sides of Callie's head. Arizona heard a muffled laugh from Callie. "Arizona, you are going to break my freakin neck."

Arizona quickly released Callie's head. "Sorry. It was your fault." Arizona said as her body was still quivering as Callie moved up her body leaving kisses along the way.

Callie was now face to face with Arizona. "That was WAY better than a flashback." Callie kissed Arizona and then laid over on the bed.

"Oh, we aren't done, Calliope."

"Oh really?" Callie laughed until Arizona had licked and kissed her way down Callie's body. It was Callie's turn to now have Arizona's hair wrapped around her fingers. Callie was wonderful at sex and still was, but Arizona couldn't help but feel that she had an advantage over Callie. An advantage that she was going to use. She remembered what Callie liked, what she didn't, what brought her to pleasure quickly and what drove Callie crazy for a while before she gave in to her body. Arizona chose to prolong Callie's torture as she continued to move in rhythm with Callie. "Arizona, Please."

"Please what, Calliope."

"You are driving me craz…" That was it. Arizona grinned against Callie's body as she finally let Callie reach her orgasm. Callie fell back on the bed and tried to speak as her body was still trembling. "That was soooo not fair."

"Why is that?"

"What the hell was that?"

Arizona smiled. "That my dear is the Robbins Method."

Callie and Arizona had sex for hours that night until they both gave into exhaustion.

Arizona opened her eyes and looked at the sleeping woman next to her. Callie was laying on her stomach with her arms under her pillow and the sheet was only covering her lower back down to her upper thigh. It took just a second for Arizona to remember this wasn't a dream. She smiled. She always loved waking up to Callie naked. Her body and flawless skin were somehow even more sexy than Arizona remembered. Arizona smiled as she scooted over and softly placed her arm around Callie's waist laying her head on Callie's back, then Arizona returned to sleep.

Arizona woke the second time to the smell of breakfast. She rubbed her eyes and tried to calm her wayward curls down. She sat up and walked into the bathroom and grabbed a robe then made her way to the kitchen.

Callie smiled as she saw her walking into the kitchen. "Good morning."

Arizona walked over to Callie and raised up kissing Callie softly. "Good morning to you too."

Callie stole another kiss before speaking. "You want some breakfast."

"Yes! I am starving."

"Worked up an appetite huh?"

"Yeah, you could say that." Arizona laughed. "I am going to take a shower."

"Alright, it will be done when you get out."

"Thanks." Arizona yawned as she walked by Callie on the way to the bathroom. She hit Callie's ass as she walked by.

"Hey, Hey. We are trying to have breakfast." Callie smiled.

Arizona turned walling backward and laughing, "You have your breakfast and I'll have mine."

"Is that right?" Callie said chasing Arizona threw that apartment and stopping the bathroom.

"You are going to burn the apartment down." Arizona tried to speak between Callie kissing her.

"Who knew breakfast could be so annoying." Callie pretended to huff as she left the bathroom.

Arizona shook her head and grinned as Callie walked out. "God, I love that woman." Arizona said to herself as she got in the shower.

Callie smiled leaving the room after hearing her last comment that she was pretty sure Arizona hadn't intended for her to hear.


	11. Chapter 11

_Sorry for delay. I could have sworn that I posted this about a week ago. Anyway it didn't. So I am giving you this chapter and the next tonight. Hope that you enjoy. Thanks for the comments and the support._

_Chapter 11_

_**It had been almost a month since Arizona and Callie were together the first time after the accident. Callie still had no memory of who she was and the flashes into her past had stopped. Derek had told Arizona that he was only slightly upset that Callie's progression hadn't continued to improve . He was still very hopeful that Callie would regain her memory fully.**_

_**During this past month Mark Sloan had been offered his job back in New York. They made him an offer that he couldn't refuse. It had been almost 3 weeks since Mark had moved. Arizona knew that Callie would be upset that Mark was gone when she remembered, but Arizona was secretly a little glad that Mark had taken the job. She liked Mark and appreciated his friendship with Callie, but she was glad that she would no longer be a couple with Callie and Mark both.**_

_**It was now one week until the award ceremony for the Harper Avery Award. Chief Webber had made arrangements for him and Bailey to be the ones accepting the award on Callie's behalf. Arizona was glad that she didn't have to go. Her and Callie had decided that on that night they would celebrate the achievement alone. A nice dinner, a good bottle of wine, and the each other. Callie had joked that their plans had to be way better than Miranda and the Chief's.**_

_**Life had been pretty normal other than the oblivious. Callie's family had made a trip out and spent some time with her. It was amazing that Callie and Aria's texting habits had picked right up where they left off. Callie was in contact with her sister a couple of times a day. It was good for Callie and kept her mind occupied and off the problem that was in front of her. Arizona was so grateful that Callie's family wasn't waiting this out, they like Arizona, were going to accept whoever Callie would be in the future.**_

_**They had just been going through their days. Arizona would go to the hospital and when she got home, Callie was usually waiting with dinner. They often sat on the couch and watched movies, but none of that lasted long. Somehow the two always found them somewhere throughout the apartment missing most or all of their clothing. It hadn't taken Callie long to make sure Arizona had lost her advantage. Callie picked up quickly on the things that Arizona liked and the things that blow her mind. Callie had loved the rediscovering phase, but Arizona was pretty sure that Callie's discoveries had taken longer than they should have. Arizona was pretty sure Callie just liked teasing her.**_

_**Arizona still laughed at Teddy. Teddy was first one Arizona saw that first morning when she finally got to the hospital after they had been together.**_

_**One month ago**_

Arizona walked down the hall of the hospital and was met by Teddy. "Hey."

Arizona smiled, "Hey."

Teddy looked at her curiously. "Oh my god." She leaned over to Arizona. "You guys so had sex didn't you?"

Arizona smiled. "You always say that."

"Yeah, but this time….this time you so did and you didn't deny it."

"No, I didn't."

Teddy chuckled. "Oh my god. She doesn't even remember you and you are getting more sex than me."

Arizona pulled Teddy into the closest empty room. "Ok I'll tell you, but promise that you tell no one else."

"Ok. Ok" Teddy said with extreme excitement.

"Oh my god, Teddy. It was amazing. Like I couldn't stop, she couldn't stop. I think as some point we just collapsed from exhaustion. I mean after breakfast, we had sex twice before I had to come into work. Lord, I didn't think she was going to let me leave."

Teddy acted angry. "I am sure that I have something to do." Teddy then laughed. "Well I am so glad that you two are back together, or something."

"I love her, Teddy. That's all I know."

"Maybe that's all you need to know. You love her and she loves you."

"Yeah, and none of the rest of it matters."

"Exactly." Teddy said just as her pager sounded. "Damn, I gotta run."

"Ok."

Teddy smiled at Arizona and pulled her into a hug. "Thanks for telling me about the hot, continuous sex." Teddy chuckled. "I'm glad that you're happy again."

**Present Day**

It was 5:30 in the afternoon and Callie knew that Arizona would soon be coming home. She hadn't done much today but rest. She had been having what appeared to be a migraine all day. She hadn't told Arizona in fear that Arizona would run over there and Callie wanted her to be able to do her job without having to baby her.

Callie had been in the bed most of the day. She had kept the room dark and hadn't ventured out. It had caused her to vomit several times already, so eating was out of the question. The only thing that she really wanted was something to drink. She stood and walked slowly through the apartment. Her eyes were barely open. She cursed as she stumbled into the leg of a chair as she passed it. She really believed the headache had gotten worse since she left the bedroom. She sat on the couch putting her face in her hands. "Damn it! Stop already!" Callie screamed as she rocked back and forth. "Just stop hurting for a fucking minute."

As soon as she said that there was a bright light that had gone of in her head. The pain somehow increased. Callie felt sick again. She rushed through the bedroom and into the bathroom. As Callie ridded her stomach of any further content, she heard a voice. _'I have a cure for a headache that doesn't involve coffee.'_ Then like a movie reel playing in her mind flashes of things came to her. Flashes of her past.

"_You don't even like sandwiches."_

"_But I like the girl that has the sandwiches."_

"_I love you."_

"_You do?"_

"_I do."_

"_I love you too."_

"_And chickens."_

"_I so didn't see that going that way….Yeah more like that."_

"_Ortho right?"_

"_Wanna give me some names?"_

"_I think you'll know."_

Callie stood up. It was coming back. The headache had stopped. She had to tell Arizona. Callie was stopped in her tracks as the scenes started again. She smiled at the memory of her and Arizona.

"_I hate you."_

"_Cuz I'm right and I'm awesome."_

"_Is that code for go away roller girl?"_

"_You said I was your girlfriend. So am I your girlfriend?"_

"_Ummm, Yeah."_

"_So I get the chicken pox."_

"_I can make you a freakin Sangria."_

"_One more time. You be the chief all ranky and in a bad mood. And I'll be Callie asking for her job back."_

"_You are Callie."_

"_Right, so it works."_

"_You. Are. Great."_

"_You moron."_

"_The money is going to the tiny humans. No one ever says no to the tiny humans."_

"_Oh…ok"_

"_What?"_

"_You're not gonna cry because you find the chief intimating?"_

"_No."_

"_Good."_

"_Calliope Torres I don't want you to have to move to Cleveland to be a surgeon."_

Callie laughed. "I am Calliope Freakin Torres. Rock star with a scalpel. Got married in Vegas and lived in the basement." Callie ran through the living room to find her phone. "And I am in love with Arizona Robbins!"

Just before Callie dialed the number on her phone, one last flash made it's way to her.

"_You are ruining Africa for me."_

"_I'm not."_

"_You are!"_

"_You are ruining this for me and I don't want to do this."_

"_What does that mean? You suddenly don't want to go?"_

"_I don't want to go to Africa with you."_

Callie dropped her phone and sat on the couch as the scene continued.

"_No. No! Please…please We can do this. We can figure this out."_

"_You stay here and be happy. And I'll go there and be happy."_

"_If you get on that plane. If you go without me, we are done. Do you hear me. We are over!"_

"_We are standing in the middle of an airport screaming at each other. We're already over."_

Callie suddenly understood way Arizona was so scared of her remembering. She knew that Arizona did what she did because she loved her, but Arizona seemed so cruel that night. Suddenly Callie didn't know what to do. It was almost 6:00 and Arizona would be home in just a little over an hour.

Callie put her elbow on her knee and her face in her hands and closed her eyes. She knew that as cruel as is seemed that Arizona had left her so Callie could better her career. Callie didn't know what to think. Suddenly her eyes shot open. "Oh my God. I won a Harper Avery."

Arizona put her key into the lock and then opened the door. The house was unusually dark. "Callie?" Arizona put her things down and flipped on the light. Arizona's eyes were quickly draw to the figure sitting on the couch in the complete dark.

Arizona's heart sank. "Callie?"

Callie looked over at Arizona without saying anything.

"Is something wrong?" Arizona asked as she sat on the coffee table in front of Callie.

"You left me." Callie said with tears in her eyes.

'Oh God' was the only thing Arizona could think.

"I begged you and you left me. You never even looked back."

"Is that all you remember?" Arizona said horrified and shocked.

"No. I remember everything. The good times and the bad. Everything." Callie's eyes turned sad "I was pleading with you not to go and you left. I know that you did it for me, but wasn't there another way? I was begging you Arizona. I mean, I was begging."

"The entire time I was in Africa I did nothing but play that scene over and over again in my head. I am so sorry. I did what I thought was right. Granted I did it the wrong way, but it was I thought was best for you."

"I just don't understand."

"Callie, we just need to talk this through ok?"

Callie's delayed reaction assured Arizona something was coming. "I-I have a flight leaving for Miami at midnight. I thought.." Callie was cut off.

"You what? Calliope, please."

"I just need some room to breathe a minute and some time to think." Callie watched a turn run down Arizona's cheek. "I called my parents and told them I got my memory back and that I would like to see them for a couple of days. I will be back in time to go the award ceremony."

Arizona knew this was something she had to let her do. She knew Callie needed space to think. She wanted to give Callie that, but before Arizona could stop herself she moved from the table and was sitting in Callie's lap. Her leg straddled Callie while her knees were against the couch. Callie looked up at Arizona as Arizona's hand went to each side of Callie's face. "I love you, Calliope. More that anything. I made a mistake. Hell we both did, but I love you." Arizona continued to look into Callie's eyes. After finding no sign of resistance, Arizona leaned in until her lips gently touched Callie's. It wasn't a fierce kiss like the ones they had shared over the past few weeks. It was a soft kiss. Gentle and reassuring.

Arizona pulled away and looked into Callie's eyes again. This time she found tears, regret and hurt. "I am so sorry. I can't make you believe me, but I am telling you now. If there were a time in my life that I thought for one second that I could ever live without you, that time apart proved to me that I can't. I can't go to bed without you, sleep without you, function without you. I am not me without you. If this taught me nothing else, it taught me that. I always thought that I could control anything, any feeling. With you- I have no control. Now I am the one begging. Please. Please just stay here. I'll give you space or time or whatever you need. Just please don't get on that plane."

Suddenly looking into deep blue and pleading eyes, Callie was faced with the same decision that she had condemned Arizona for making. Stay or gone. Fight or give in. Only Arizona had done what she had done for Callie. "You left me. Like Erica standing watching you walk away. Like George acting as if I didn't matter. How am I suppose to trust you? How am I suppose to trust that if I let you back, you want do it again. If it's for me or not. How do I know that you won't break my heart again?"

"You don't. No one ever does, Callie. Love is a gamble. Sometimes the gamble pays big and sometimes you lose. I lost, Calliope and I don't ever intend on losing again. What we have is real. The stuff movies are made of. I made a mistake, a HUGE mistake and I am so deeply sorry that you were hurt. I can't change it. All I can do is spend the rest of life trying to prove that I learned from it. We both made mistakes, but I love you and you love me. That has to count for something." Callie watched tears come to Arizona's eyes. "If this doesn't work, Callie, then I don't believe in anything anymore."

"You are going to spend the rest of your life showing me that you learned a lesson?"

"Yes." Arizona's answer come out almost in a whisper. "If that is what you need?"

"Arizona Robbins." Callie smiled. "That is the first time you have talked about a future with me, a real future, that didn't include chickens."

Arizona chuckled. She then took a deep breath and debated her next response. "Wait right here."

"Ok?" Callie said in a confused tone. She watched Arizona leave her lap and walk into the bedroom. She heard the closet door in open and then close. She turned back to see Arizona walking back through the living room. She took her position again straddling Callie's lap.

"When I came back from Africa I knew that I couldn't live without you again. On one of the days that your family was sitting with you, I did something that even surprised me." Looking deep into Callie's eyes, Arizona continued. "You hadn't even opened your eyes yet. I didn't know how you would react to me or if you would hate me. All I knew was that I needed someway to prove to you that I was serious. That I am NEVER going anywhere again. Not without you. But I wanted it to you. My Calliope. The one that I kissed in the dirty bar bathroom, the one that helped me when Wallace died, and the one that I left standing in that airport. When I did this I wanted it to be you." Arizona lifted her closed hand until it was right between her and Callie's chests. "This is a start." She said opening her hand to revile the ring in her palm.

Callie lost her breath as she looked at the ring. It was beautiful. A two carrot diamond ring that's band was also surrounded by diamonds. Her eyes returned to Arizona's.

"I can't make you believe me, but I sure as hell hope you do."

That was all Arizona could say before Callie had her face pressed against her own. This wasn't like the other kiss. This one was to show Arizona every ounce of desire, love and excitement that Callie felt.

Arizona smiled into the kiss and while Callie's lips were still on hers she spoke. "Is that a yes?"

Callie was now smiling while trying to kiss Arizona. "Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes."

Up Next: Final Chapter. I so appreciate all the comments and the reader for the fic. I underestimated the effect of the crap that we have endured the past few months would have on my writing ability. I apologize for the delays but to say my muse was gone was an understatement. Thanks again for waiting, reading and the wonderful comments. See you again…maybe shortly.


	12. Chapter 12

**This is the second chapter for today. Be care and read the first.**

**Chapter 12**

"Let's go!" Arizona stood at the bottom of the stairs shouting. She couldn't help but smile as Callie came quickly down the stairs still trying to get herself together.

As Callie got to Arizona she gently, but hurriedly, kissed her. "Happy Anniversary and stop yelling."

Arizona smiled. "Happy Anniversary to you too." She pulled Callie in for another quick kiss. "Good, lord." Arizona said as she looked up the stairs. "Guys, come on. I have to be in surgery in an hour and a half and mama has one in 2 hours. Let's go."

Callie smiled and teased Arizona. "I am sure they don't get this from me." Callie walked past her to the kitchen to grab her coffee.

As she walked off Arizona answered. "Right Ms coming down the stairs still dressing. I wouldn't know where our children get the complete love of being late." Just as Arizona said that, she heard the sounds of an oncoming stampede. She smiled again as they raced for the stairs. "Ok now slow down before you fall."

There were two 7 year olds standing at the top of the stairs. One girl, Kylee, that was a replica of her Callie. Then there was Chris. He looked like Callie, but his blue eyes and dimples were what stood out. Callie insisted on finding a donor with Arizona's features so that maybe a baby would resemble her. Arizona smiled as the two arguing over who won the race to the stairs. Arizona couldn't help but remember the times they had starting their family.

From Callie's wild craving, to what felt like thousands of donor profiles, to the constant vomiting for months, and the labor. Lord, who could forgot the 37 hour labor.

**7 years ago**

"I can't Arizona."

"You can." Arizona looked at Callie who's hair was flat against her head. Parts stuck to her face with sweat. "You can. Just push again. One more. Honey, you can do this."

Kylee had came first and after the first 36 hours, Callie was exhausted. Now as the 37th hour was just around the corner, Callie didn't have the strength to go any further. Doctor Fields looked at Arizona with a pleading face. "Arizona, she has got to push. NOW!"

Arizona looked at Callie. "Just one more. Please."

An exhausted Callie cried "I can't."

"You can!" Arizona quickly leaned Callie forward and climbed in the bed. She was straddling the bed and was behind Callie. Callie now had her back laid heavily against Arizona chest.

"What are you doing?" Lucy said.

"Making her push." Arizona whispered into Callie's ear. "I know you are tired and you want nothing more than to stop, but Callie he needs to come out of that birth cannel. Now I…he needs for you to push. Please Callie. He needs for you too push."

"Maybe we were right to name this one after Cristina." Callie tried to laugh.

"Right. He obviously is as stubborn as she is." Arizona kissed Callie's ear. Her chin was now resting on Callie's shoulder. "Let's show him who is boss here, shall we?"

Callie weakly smiled. "One more?"

"One more."

With that Callie began to push as Arizona held her.

Arizona was brought back to the present as Callie whispered in her ear. "It was an awful day. Stop thinking about that." She then kissed Arizona's cheek.

"How do you know that is what I was thinking?"

"Um, I know you and you are standing here all googly eyed looking at them. That is where your mind always goes." Callie looked up at the kids. "HEY!" They both looked at her. "I won. I was down here first, so I win. Now stop fighting over it and get your butts down here."

The twins ran down the stairs and as Callie was on one side of the stairs, Arizona was on the other side. Arizona looked up and grinned at Callie as the kids ran between them into the kitchen. "Best 8 years ever."

"Ever."

The ride to school was filled with Callie explaining who was going where this afternoon. "Ok Chris remember, Mom will pick you up today. Then you have baseball game at 5:00. Kylee girl, you are with me today."

"I have a basketball game."

"I know dear. You have a game too."

"Mom?" Chris called out.

"Yes." Arizona said looking into the rearview mirror to met his stare.

"Can I come by the hospital for a little while after school before the game?"

"I guess we could swing by. What's up?"

"Meredith promised to get play with that Anatomy Jane doll again. She is going to show me some more guts and organs."

Callie laughed. "Just tell her not to tell you any more stories. You didn't sleep for two days the last time."

"I ain't scared, mama. I will be a good doctor like you and Mom."

"I'm sure. With a teacher like Grey you really can't go wrong."

"Alright, here we are." Arizona announced as the car came to a stop. Arizona turned in her seat to look into the back seat of the SUV. "Have a wonderful day and I love you both."

A collective "Love you too" came from the back seat.

As Callie said her goodbyes, Chris was digging in his back pack. "Here it is."

Callie rolled her eyes at Arizona thinking Chris had something from the teacher that he had "forgotten" to give his parents. The little boy pulled a card from his bag and handed it to Callie. Callie looked at the red envelope and then to Arizona. Both Callie and Arizona's name was on the front. "Where did you get this?" Callie knew that her or Arizona know nothing about the card.

"Aunt Aria sent it to Aunt Cristina and then she gave it to us." Kylee answered before Chris had the chance to.

Callie opened the envelope to read 'Happy Anniversary' on the front of the card. Callie opened the card to read:

_When I was down, you lifted me up_

_When I was hurt, you held me while I cried_

_When I was lost, you were the light that lead me home._

_Everyday I understand more what truly love is._

_Everyday I understand more why I love you._

Callie looked down to see that Kylee and Chris had signed there names to the card. "Thank you." Callie said in a whisper as she handed the card to Arizona. With a tear running down her cheek, Callie leaned back and kissed both of the kids. "That was so nice."

Arizona looked at the card and turned to the kids. "Do we have the best kids or what?"

After Arizona had received her kiss from both of them, the climbed out of the car. Arizona and Callie talked about the crazy life that had lead them here. The day that it all began.

**8 years ago**

Arizona stood and looked at Callie. Their hands together has they faced each other. Callie had always hated speaking in front of people, but today she was focused on one thing. Not the family and friends that sat teary eyed in the church, but the person that was in front of her. The life and the dreams that were in front of her. Callie finally spoke.

"I wondered what I would say to you today. There are so many things that I have you to thank for. You stood by me and was my support at work, you were there to catch me at times I thought my world was falling apart, you saw something in me that I didn't see in myself. I was told once that I had loved and lost, but to walk tall. Arizona, I have never in my life walked taller than I do with you. Until you I only thought that I had been in love before. I promise to love you and honor you. To never put anyone else above you. Through sickness and health for as long as we live."

Arizona let go of the breathe at she had unconsciously been holding. She sniffed and quickly wiped the tear that ran out of her eye. "I had always had this plan for my life. Became this unbelievable surgeon and travel the world. To never say that was content to always strive for more. Then one day I landed a new job in a new hospital that I honestly thought was a stepping stone in my career. Then one day, while in the ER, I saw you. My life didn't change at Joe's or the day you stopped the elevator doors from closing, or even the day I told you I loved you for the first time. My life changed the moment I saw you. You make me want to be someone more than who I am. Someone more than a good surgeon. You make me want to be a good wife and a dotting parent. You stood between me and a gunman. You forgave me when I made the worst mistake of my life. My life is infinitely better with you in it. Everyone thought that it was me that helped you remember who you were, but it was the other way around. It was how you reminded me who I wanted to be, how much that I loved you, and how I could never live without you that saved me. I will never forget that. I promise to love you and honor you. To never, again, put anything or anyone above you. Through sickness and health for a long as we live."

As they drove and talked about the wedding, Callie chuckled causing Arizona to look at her. "What?"

"You are sitting her talking about our wedding and you just missed the road."

"No I didn't."

"Um, Arizona, we do this every morning. You did. You just missed the road to the hospital."

"Um, Callie, I know how often we do this. And no. I. didn't. miss. the. road."

Callie looked around confused. "The hospital is that way." Callie pointed back to the road.

"I know. We aren't going to the hospital."

"Excuse me?"

"We aren't going to the hospital."

"Arizona, we have surgeries this morning."

"We did, yes."

"We did?"

"I had an appendectomy that Alex and Bailey are doing. You had a rotator cuff surgery that Lexie agreed to assist Doctor Martin with. Anything else?"

"Where the hell are we going?"

"Well, you never did take me to Fiji. Remember that was the vacation I was planning when you broke up with me because I didn't want kids?"

"Fiji? What the hell? Speaking of kids…."

"Calm down. Aria didn't mail Cristina the card. I am sure that she handed right to Chris or Kylee."

"Excuse me?"

Arizona laughed at Callie's still shocked look. "Your parents and Aria arrived last night. While you were in surgery I took the kids to the hotel to see them and go over the schedule that the kids have the next week."

"I didn't pack."

"I did. It's all in the back. I loaded the car up last night while you were sleeping. I also brought a carry on bag for you with some magazines and books to keep you busy. But I do have to say that I am both impressed and horrified by our daughters ability to make up a lie on the spot like she did about that card."

Callie laughed. "Oh yeah ms come on we are due in surgery. So the kids knew?"

"Have for about a week."

"How did I get this lucky?"

"Beats the hell out of me." Arizona teased. "I would say that we both did. As crazy and hectic as it is, I can't imagine my life without you and those kids."

"Me either. I guess we should thank god for dirty bar bathroom and memory loss."

"Alright we're here." Arizona said as she pulled into the airport. "Fiji, here we come."

Callie and Arizona only thought their lives were complete. Until the day the twins graduated high school. Then again when they graduated with honors from their university. Or it was when they became doctors. Kylee followed in Arizona's footsteps and became a world class peds surgeon. Chris follow in the footsteps of his name sake and aunt Teddy. He had won several awards for Cardiac research.

There were a million times they thought they had it all. Until one day, actually three days, that they stood over basinets in a the nursery of the hospital and looked down at Chris and Kylee's children. They knew that in those moments, their lives were finally truly complete.

The End

**A/N First let me start by saying how grateful that I am for all of the people that have read this story. For the people that left me wonderful comments, I am truly thankful for you. As someone who writes I can honestly say that comments aren't why we do this, but when a writer knows that you like the story it makes it so much easier, and exciting to continue. So if you have a story that you really enjoy, take a moment and let this people know you love it. It really helps them to write more. Hope you enjoy and thanks again so much for reading. I have another one coming on the heels of this one. A funny/light hearted story. So you can look for it. It's called 'Paging Doctor Torres'. **


End file.
